A Summer to Remember
by tearthgrrl
Summary: June is now 13 years old. Her middle school is out for summer but the vacation doesn’t go as planned. Things go from bad to worse, and now June must help an old acquaintance before her whole world is taken from her.
1. Near School's End

Well as promised, I finally got around to rewriting this fic. And this time, it'll have actual dialogue and a more deep sense of plot; y'know, pictures painted with words and all that. To those who liked the old version, your admiration is appreciated; I hope you can learn to like this one as well.

And maybe now I'll get better feedback from the readers! In other words: please review!

Juniper Lee does not belong to me (if it did I would've aired it on a more appreciative network other than Cartoon and not have let it been canceled).

The names of Melissa's two cronies in this chapter though, _do_ belong to me. But their appearances were thought up by Judd Winnick. As far as I can tell, they appear in "Who's Your Daddy?" and "Citizen June" (both of which are some of my favorite episodes!), just look for two girls who hang around Melissa constantly.

Oh, and keep in mind that this fanfic. does take place in summer; so everybody's wearing summer clothing. (To avoid any readers who might point out I pictured their attire wrongly).

Now finally, after all this extended intro, I give you:

"**A Summer to Remember****"**

* * *

"If x squared has the same value as xy halved, what value is y?"

"…"

"Very well then, if x divided by y is the same value as r, what will be the quotient of r and y?"

"…"

"What's 2 added to 2?"

"…"

The teacher put her hands on her hips; it was about the 50th time her questions had been answered by silence. Apparently it had yet to be comprehended in her mind that her 6th grade students were obviously not so thrilled about today's algebra lesson; about 60 percent of the class had their torsos sprawled out onto their desktops, and the other 40 were either staring out the window or at their paper.

It seemed all of them had their own unique way of dozing off in class though, and the more the teacher glazed her eyes over her room, the more it seemed her seating was arranged into groups instead of rows.

A more trendy part of the student body was assembled in the middle of the class; they seemed to have some sort of ambience around them, signaling their popularity to their peers. They also appeared to have their own system when it came to passing notes and somehow managed to have their homework done completely right without so much as glimpsing at the board; perhaps it was because despite being the more popular among their fellow pupils, they were still humble enough to associate with the more intelligent students…that is whenever an exam or test was coming up.

The girls of this supposed group, often gave each other manicures or did each other's hair whenever there was some spare time in their instructor's lesson plans. And the boys usually fiddled with games of paper football or discussions about sports. There were three certain girls who seemed to be the head of this clique.

The tallest one, seated in the middle of the other two, had short brown hair cut at an angle with the more length of it towards the tips of her shoulders, fair skin, a beauty mark complimenting her right cheek, and was never seen without some sort of lip-gloss swathed upon the brims of her mouth. She wore the most up-to-date clothing and decorated herself with as much jewelry as acceptably possible. The last detail made out about her was two hot pink flip-flops with only the gap between her big toe and the toe beside it as a way to stay on her feet. The teacher recalled her name being: Melissa O' Malley.

Another girl, seated to her left, had thick, curly blonde hair down to her elbows, light blue eyes, fairly tan skin, frequently wore some sort of red top that often revealed her naval area and dark jeans, which were now a pair of somewhat undersized shorts. She appeared to be just as keen on makeup and jewelry as her friend, but for some reason only wore it with approval from her. Her current footwear was one light purple sandal with one strap going across the bottom of her toes on each foot. "Ashley Ambrosia"; the teacher remembered her name as.

The third one, seated to Melissa's right, also had short hair but was red instead of brown and was curled in at the ends right above her shoulders. Her nose was a bit turned up; slightly revealing two well-plucked nostrils, and she also had dark blue eyes. The words "Stacey Lynn" were sewn in pink near the collar of her white, blue-bordered, T-shirt. The baby blue skirt she wore lengthened just above her knees, where a few inches below a pair of bright orange, strappy sandals shelled over her feet.

Other than them, the room had its usual perks; smart, quiet kids in the front; fantasy-loving kids near the windows; the few troublemakers in the corner of the room as far out of the teacher's site as they could be; almost perfectly normal.

The last group of kids were seated not quite exactly near the back, but far enough so they could talk amongst themselves without their instructor's interruptions. They were what you would call the "Middle Class" kids of the group; not too popular, not too unpopular.

One girl, with a book in her hands, had bright baby-blue eyes and blondish-brown hair pulled back into two very perky pigtails high up above her ears; mostly likely due to the increased temperatures. She wore a purple T-shirt with two lighter streaks of the color over the sleeves of her upper arms, a darker shade of purple on her shorts which were average length, and vibrant yellow beach flip-flops. Jody Irwin, as she was called.

Another girl, to Jody's left, was (unlike the rest of her classmates) eagerly paying attention to every word that came out of the teacher's mouth. Although she couldn't exactly perceive the problems the way her instructor wanted her to, she tried her best and was more than willing to learn to do so. Her long, slightly frizzy, light brown hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. Her lively green eyes highlighted her face against her delicately tanned skin, her peach-colored lips matched the tone of the baby tee she was wearing, which was accompanied by a pair of light brown shorts. Her earrings were toned a very light tan color and were a similar shape to her necklace, which was black and had three long claw-like shapes brimmed along the string which held them together. Lila was among the school's top students, like Jody of course.

A different girl, to Jody's right, was lying back in her chair with her head looking up at the ceiling. One of her black sandal-covered feet was propped-up against the edge of her desk, the other slid underneath it. The dark grey T-shirt she wore complimented the ghostly-white skull plastered on the front. Black khaki pants aligned down to her ankles, matching the dark nail polish on her ten toes. Her hair was in ascending spikes on her head, with streaks of purple and hot pink aligned atop each other. She had several pierces in her ears, dark purple lipstick and eye shadow, with two spiked bracelets accommodating her wrists and a third one around her neck. Ophelia Ramirez had quite the reputation around the schoolyard.

A student sitting behind her, this time a boy, was busying occupying himself in doodling as much as he could in all his books. His yellow-lens sunglasses matched the tone of the heavy, circular ornament hanging around his neck. His afro of brown hair was snugly tucked underneath his blue cap which matched the short-sleeved over shirt he wore, open down the middle, revealing a regular yellow T-shirt. His dark blue baggy pants overlapped his lighter blue sneakers; his legs must've been scorching from his own body heat. Roger Radcliffe; the school goof.

There was one last girl within that group; sitting on the very end of the row near her four companions. Her lightly tanned skin matched lovely with her dark brown eyes which were shaped like almonds. Her black hair cascaded over her shoulders with a single magenta streak tucked behind her ear. A green and magenta belly shirt rose above a pair of dark denim capris which were but a few inches high from a pair of light brown tennis shoes. Juniper Lee was quite the eccentric student.

"Class? …_Class_? CLASS!!" The entire room jumped in surprise at the sound of their teacher's voice; which did not sound happy. And upon averting their gaze to her, they were dismayed to realize they were correct. Her nearly frustrated gaze washed over every one of her pupils, before she spoke again.

"Now I realize Summer Vacation is not far away but that's not an excuse for not paying attention; at least in _my_ classroom." The students did not reply. The teacher stood firm for a moment more, before diverting her watch to the near back of the room.

"Jody, please read out the instructions for us on page 74." She instructed in a vaguely firm voice, most likely getting fed up with the class' lack of participation.

"You got it Miss Marsh," Jody began in a chipper voice before looking down at the page and reading, "if divided by the quotient, the denominator becomes relevant to the…"

The classroom's attention was zapped from her words upon the first mathematical term that passed her lips. Some continued dozing while others busied themselves with other things, such as plans for summer.

Juniper, or June as she was more commonly known, had lost interest in the school subject as well. She slowly traced some shapes along her paper; nothing in particular, just the initials J and M in hearts with a plus sign in between drawn over and over again. This "M" by the way, stood for nobody other than "Marcus Connor"; a well-known jock around the school.

Marcus was a boy of about average height for his age, perhaps slightly taller. His dreadlocks overlapping his head dangled freely with every body movement he made; June sighed dreamily at the mere thought of it. His attire, since the hot weather had came in, became a casual green jersey with a black stripe over each upper part of the sleeve and a black "1" on the front. His denim pants came just below his knees. His plain white sneakers made sort of a cute noise each time he took a step whenever he went. Marcus and June had been dating for several months now.

And this summer was going to be great for June, not only because she'd have a lot more time to spend with her boyfriend without the frequent inconvenience of the educational system, but because she'd get to do a lot of other stuff with her friends she couldn't normally do because of her schoolwork.

For one, her mother and father weren't as busy in the summer months and, unless they planned a family vacation or something, didn't mind if their children had company visit. So unless her two brothers had friends of their own over, June could invite Jody, Lila and Ophelia for a sleepover or campout. She could see movies with them, have dinner dates with her boyfriend, and go to camp if possible; was there anything Summer _didn't_ have?

"June?" Came a voice, followed by a tap on the classroom window.

Oh yeah; there was _one_ thing. The thirteen year-old girl sighed and raised her hand.

"Yes Juniper?" Miss Marsh asked.

"May I please be excused?" She asked in a lightly annoyed voice.

"And the reason for this time would be…?" Her teacher trailed off. June quickly hid the writing utensil she was using, as well as the drawing she had made with it, in the empty space of her desk.

"I lost my pencil."

"Does anybody have a pencil for June?" Miss Marsh asked her classroom. Nobody raised their hands, not even her friends; they knew she often used this to get a break from the school's modern torture called "boredom". Miss Marsh sighed to herself before gesturing to the only exit from her class.

"The hall pass is by the door." June instinctively, but calmly, made her way towards the doorway, grabbing the pass as she left.

Upon entering the hall, she groaned in frustration; there was just _one_ thing that would constantly keep her vacation imperfect. And it was waiting for her right outside the school. June tried to make her trip as dawdling as it would go; stopping at every chance she got to see something even _moderately_ interesting, such as a dent on a locker or a scribbled sketching on the wall.

But eventually, as she knew she would, she had reached the double doors leading out of the building; on the other side, one of the many nuisances of her life. Languidly as she could, she pushed open one of the doorways and heaved a breath at the first person she saw.

"What is it Jeff?" June had come to recognize the illustrious, (and slightly absentminded) leprechaun just by the sound of his voice. Nearly two years, so far, of being the Te Xuan Ze can do that to a girl.

"June! Great to see ya made it! Took ya long enough though; what happened, the ol' bf stop by?" He then laughed, which sounded more like a cough. June had a pretty good idea why but didn't way a word.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah; look, what do you want? I'd be madder but you've actually caught me at a good time for once."

"Oh, right. Well, ya see June, y'know how us leprechauns tend to be…the curious kinda type? I wouldn't exactly call it a bad thing in fact some folks think it's kinda cute the way we like to fool around with every nook and cran-"

"JUST TELL ME WHY YOU'RE HERE!!" She burst out. Not long after becoming the Te Xuan Ze, June had learned to be aggressive when need be in order to be taken seriously by the magical counterpart of the world; it was about all she could do to amend for her young age.

"Ok ok!" Jeff said as he put his hands up in defense.

"Anyway, me n' my buddy Frank were checkin' out all these leprechaun babes earlier today; luck wasn't so great with us though, despite our fortunate reputation it's still a little exaggerated with the-" June firmly clearing her voice was enough to tell the hippie leprechaun he'd better get right to the point.

"So anyhow, Frank started talkin' to this one babe, really hot lemme tell ya, and they seemed to be hitting it off until…well…"

"Well what?" The thirteen year-old girl demanded after he trailed off.

"She wasn't exactly a leprechaun."

"…Meaning?"

"She was Medusa; the man-eating, statue-loving, cousin of The Gorgon!"

"She _is_ a Gorgon." June corrected him.

"Yeah well, Frank tried to put the moves on 'er, y'know and then he noticed she was wearing sunglasses. He asks her to take 'em off; she says that wouldn't be cool; _he_ insists; _she_ takes 'em off-"

"So now your friend's a six-foot-tall rock figure that looks like it's been decorated with a pair of sunglasses."

"Oh don't get me started on how freaked out the place got, man! She looked into his eyes and it like, turned him into stone, June! Like in some kind of, Kirk Douglas movie!"

"Ok, first of all, Kirk Douglas starred in 'Spartacus'; not 'The Gorgon'. Second of all, you're gonna need one good portal spell to take us there; 'cause class ends in half an hour and I promised Lila I'd take her to a movie that had talking animals in it. Luckily The Lion King's being rerereleased all this month."

"Oh yeah; hey how is the little sasquatch babe anyway?" Jeff asked.

"Uh, statue of Frank?" She reminded him.

"Oh right; hang on to that bracelet J-girl!" The next thing she knew Jeff had pulled out some sort of stone and used it to open a medium-sized gateway that quickly sucked them in.

* * *

A line of cars awaited outside the entrance of Orchid Bay Jr. High; one by one they dripped off onto the highway as each student entered a vehicle. Others were walking down the block, knapsacks and duffel bags slung over shoulders, as they made their way from the implemental building. Some though were still lingering to chat with friends or for one of the automobiles in the long line to be the one that would reveal a familiar figure at the wheel to take them home.

A small group of four however, were only staying behind to wait on another one of their friends to show up.

"Where's June? She said she'd be here to meet us for the movie." Jody wondered aloud. She, along with Lila, Ophelia and Roger were waiting somewhat patiently near the outside of the school.

"Oh I hope she gets here before the part with Timon and Pumbaa comes on! Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phr-"

"Ok hello! Stop singing before you ruin a song beloved by a populous of like, all ages. …On second thought…" Ophelia said.

"What? I love those guys! There not as humorous as Ed though; that guy's awesome!" Roger exclaimed.

"All he does is laugh." Jody stated.

"Through the _whole_ thing." Ophelia finished.

"Kinda creeps me out." The blonde finished.

"I know." The goth girl lightly smirked.

"See what I mean?! He's funny with a vengeance!" Roger stated. The other three girls just stared at him.

"Whatever." Ophelia remarked.

"Who's _your_ favorite character Ophelia?" Jody asked. Her friend smiled as much as a goth was allowed to smile.

"_Shenzi_." She hissed.

"She gives credit to all us other underappreciated venomous females. Plus I _love_ how she's got two men constantly eating out of her hand…or paw or whatever."

"Oh and Stacey, orange sandals do _not_ go with baby blue; we're stopping at the shoe outlet on the way." Came a voice to everyone's left. The group of four looked over to see Melissa and her groupies standing at the corner. Melissa was pointing out Stacey's strappy sandals, while Stacey merely hung her head and said nothing. Ashley was glancing over to the side with her hands behind her back; also silent.

"Shouldn't they be off waxing their eyebrows or something?" Ophelia irritably stated.

"Hey guys!" Somebody called out. The friends looked to their right to see June running up the sidewalk.

"June! You're actually on time for something!" Roger happily remarked. Ophelia and Jody gave him a look before turning their attention back to her.

"Yeah, sorry. I uh…had to help a friend who was…let's just say between a rock and a hard place. …So uh, are we still on for the movie?" The young Asian girl coyly asked. Jody darted her attention to her pink Hello Kitty wristwatch.

"By my estimates, if we leave right now we should get in there right in the middle of the previews, considering how much time we take to buy snacks before we actually see the movie. With the amount of money we have we should be able to buy two medium-sized popcorns, three boxes of candy and one super-gulp drink of our choice; with five straws of course because I think it's kind of unsanitary to use the same one for five people. Did you know that's one of the easiest ways to spread diseases?

And if my calculations are correct we should be able to get there in time for those previews, provided we take the main streets instead of public transportation; the bus fare was raised eight cents more so if we do that we won't have enough for licorice whips and I _really_ need a box of licorice whips. Not just because they're like my favorite candy of all time, next to sugar-free chewing gum, but because the company that makes those brand of licorice whips is offering a prize for a new _limited edition_ Hello Kitty knapsack and I own nearly every Hello Kitty item known to man except for the limited edition knapsack which by the way has a secret compartment at the bottom with a cute little blue flower pattern on the edges.

Oh, and let's sit in the row next to the row next to the very back row because I don't want anybody sitting too close to the screen. It's not that I'm scared of eye damage it's just that I'm a little worried about any "special" moments; there's a few flashy scenes in the Lion King, especially in The Elephant Graveyard. I mean with all those geysers I'll never know how all those kids didn't get seizures and sent to the emergency room. Oh, and we should be especially aware of "I Just Can't Wait to be King"; that's flashy too.

Other than that, I think we're all set. Who's carrying the ticket money this trip?"

The others stared: whatever language that came just out of her mouth was either not of this earth or so high only dolphins and banshees could understand it.

"Uh…does that mean we can still go?" Lila asked.

"What?" Jody replied.

"Your voice was so piercing and rapid that only a porpoise with a hearing aid could actually make it out." Ophelia told the blonde.

"Wait, I think we're missing somebody." June stated as she began looking around. Jody and Ophelia exchanged glances, as did Roger and Lila, all of which were slightly teasing.

"Marcus said he'd be here after football practice." They all told her in unison. June smiled at the ground in embarrassment, but was giggling inwardly; it wasn't often, but as much as she could June tried her best to make it to Marcus' football practices. She even remembered back to when she supported him at tryouts, particularly because it was shortly after that that they became a couple. That and also it was when she and her friends had first begun middle school…oh, and the time Ray Ray had nearly turned Monroe into an ugly, undersized, two-headed dragon.

Unfortunately her unofficial job as the "Te Xuan Ze" occupied most of her time, and she missed out on quite a few practices. Whenever she _could_ make it though, she was rooting for him among the most dedicated fans and closest friends of the players. Most important of all, she _never_ missed one of her boyfriend's games. Suddenly though, June felt something snaking onto her waist from behind. She whirled around…only to smile at Marcus upon seeing his arm wrapped around her torso.

"Uh, guys?" Came a familiar bigfoot girl's voice. The two quickly snapped back into reality and bashfully turned back to their friends; June looked at them with a demur expression and Marcus rubbed the back of his neck.

"How's it going, guys?" Asked the jock politely.

"Just so you know, we're seeing an animated movie; not a romance flick." Ophelia stated. Just then Jody's watch beeped; the blonde instantly darted her attention to the numbers centered amid some cartoon-like flowers, and a picture of "Hello Kitty" waving at you. She gasped at the time.

"We won't see anything if we don't leave now!" She immediately began jogging down the sidewalk, her yellow flip-flops noisily hitting the pavement.

"I'm coming Limited Edition Hello Kitty knapsack!!" Her voice declared as she continued running. The other five exchanged glances for a soundless moment, before calmly going in the same direction.

In all the rush of her sudden realization that she could be late, Jody had failed to notice she ran in the completely opposite direction…

* * *

Now, even if you are anonymous: PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. The Week Before Summer

Sorry it's taken such awhile to update, but with it being the middle of summer and all I guess a lot of us are busy. Well, first off I have good news and bad news: The good news is I got the third "Fruits Basket: Ultimate Edition"! The bad news is this'll be my last update for this particular story until "A Trio's Eye View: Part II" is made; I think I owe a couple chapters on that one.

Well anyway, thanks for all the great reviews everyone! I really appreciated them! And now, on with the story!

* * *

_The next day…_

Just when the students thought school couldn't get anymore boring, science class swooped down on them from out of nowhere. The project, as the teacher had said, was surprisingly simple: Pair up into groups, and vigilantly combine the seven chemicals, by mixing two different ones in each beaker and then writing down the results.

The procedure went by like any other experiment the teacher assigned, except of course for Jody humming "Hakuna Matata" all through the period. Luckily Ophelia had put in her ear buds and the rock music was too loud for her to hear her lab partner's singing and it also kept her from losing it. As Jody eagerly wrote notes and Ophelia slouched over her textbook, a few desks back from them, Roger and Marcus were working on the project as partners too.

This of course caused some whispering among his fellow popular students; since Marcus was so admired and Roger was so…not. It was often a puzzlement to the more trendy portion of the student body as to why Marcus associated with the "unpopular" groups of the school. But it was quickly dismissed however because no matter who Marcus hung out with, it didn't change how attractive he was to the girls; particularly Melissa O' Malley.

Meanwhile, a few desks from Roger and Marcus to the left of the room, were June and Lila. June was trying to explain what the teacher wanted them to do as best she could, but it didn't seem to be soaking in for the sasquatch girl. As far as Lila could tell, there were two parts of science: the natural and easy-to-understand science, and the hybrid math/science science. Usually Lila was an ace at the natural part, the math part…not so much. But nonetheless, she tried to comprehend what her friend was telling her.

The teacher passed by each table, watching attentively at what work (if any) was being done. Most of what he saw though was a lot of papers desecrated by a bunch of chicken-scratch handwriting, beakers untidily sorted about the desks, and notes crumbled to the side. It made him irritated; just because it was the end of the year, it didn't mean that gave the class the green light to slack off.

What really furrowed his brow though, was Roger Radcliffe, as usual, doodling in his science book; this time it was a close-up picture of a protozoa that now looked like a potato with a smiley-face. He immediately cleared his throat; Roger quickly shifted his attention upward at the instructor's voice…and blinked like there was no problem at all.

"Uh…somethin' wrong Mr. Watson?"

"Well, you_ could_ tell me why you're defacing school property." The man addressed as "Mr. Watson" replied. Roger looked down at the pages now mostly covered with pencil lead than the cheap generic-brand inked text as previous. He couldn't see what his teacher was so fired-up about; if anything, it seemed like an improvement to him. Hoping the instructor would listen to reason, he shifted his gaze back up at him.

"I like to think of it as…adorning the pages with more eye-capturing imagery." He smiled. At which, Mr. Watson handed him a yellow form.

"I like to think of it as, a trip to the principal's office." Roger sighed before taking the paper, getting up, pushing his chair in and making his way towards the door. Not that he was bothered by it though; this wasn't the first time he was sent out of the classroom for "misbehavior" as his teachers called it. There'd been times he was disciplined for overdue library books, chewing gum, faking excuses, and one time, starting a domino effect in the hallway by innocently kneeling over to tie his shoe; that group of jocks never saw what hit them, but Roger certainly saw what hit him.

Being gang-beaten by a dozen football players does _not_ feel good, but of course when the teachers get involved, what do you think they wanna do? Give their star athletes detention so they can lose the game to the rival school by forfeit? Poor Roger didn't even get a chance to explain. At least Marcus believed what happened; maybe if he was there at the time he would've been able to stop the brutality.

Roger's art of troublemaking seemed to go in a cycle, but nothing very detrimental; he was good kid. This semester's favorite was "vandalizing/defacing/damaging school property". He didn't really see the big deal about it; where was the harm? Except for the occasional paper cut _on himself_, there was no physical damage. And he never wrote over the words, and some classrooms had to share books anyway so if the school declared it "ineligible", they could just make one student sit by the other.

Besides, the principal seemed to be an understanding, albeit busy woman; she never gave him a punishment he saw as too harsh. And no matter what happened to the poor guy, Roger would always be back on his feet in the end.

"Aw well, I haven't talked to her in awhile anyway." He said to himself, before opening the door and casually walking out. Anyone who found interest in the goof's punishment, now refocused what little attention they had on the task at hand. Back at their table, June picked up her textbook and showed it to Lila.

"Look, it's easy once ya get the hang of it; all you do is follow the directions on the page, write down what ya see, and then hand it in. Oh, and don't forget to put your name on it either." Lila sighed.

"Middle school's even harder than Elementary school." She stated.

"Well, that's kind of how it goes Lila. But don't sweat it; it's only your first year." June told her.

"Ok class, please listen." The two girls turned their heads at their teacher's voice.

"Finish up whatever tasks you left undone and turn your work in; it's almost time for dismissal." Mr. Watson told his classroom.

As fast as the students had lost interest, was how fast the entire classroom was cleaned, tidied, organized, and rid of any speck of filth whatsoever. After what had seemed like two seconds, every student was seated and eagerly waiting for the bell. At first the instructor was surprised, until he narrowed his eyes…then rolled them as he sighed in defeat; why even bother? Two minutes later, the bell sounded and everyone jetted out through the door.

As June and Lila made their way to their lockers, they happened to come upon a certain junior, going-on-senior, at Orchid Bay Jr. High.

"Hey Dennis." They both greeted; June with less enthusiasm but Lila putting on a small, polite smile.

"No talking in public." He replied without even looking at them. June rolled her eyes; same old Dennis, even after finding out her most precious secret, the now 16 year-old wizard still acted like the annoyed older brother.

"Good thing he'll be a senior next year; then it'll be back to only seeing Ban-dork at home." June whispered in her friend's ear. The two shared a laugh before walking on to their lockers. As they were turning their combination locks, June heard Lila asking her a question;

"Hey June?"

"Yeah?"

"Y'know how when we're done with this grade we'll be going to 7th?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, then why is it the 8th grade of school? I mean why do they call the second grade of elementary school '1st grade' and the first year 'kindergarten'? It doesn't really make a whole lotta sense; I mean, shouldn't it be like 'Zero grade' or something?" June couldn't help but emit a light chuckle.

"No offense, but that's something I'd kinda expect Ray Ray to ask. And uh, as for the question…go figure." She shrugged. Lila watched as her friend went back to her locker, before having a shrug herself and pulling her knapsack out of her own locker and heaving it over her shoulder.

"So, have any plans with Marcus today?" Right after the young sasquatch girl had asked that, the two looked up and saw the boy headed their way. June put on a light smile.

"I think I _might_ be a little busy this afternoon." She replied, before glaring down at the bracelet around her wrist.

"Unless this thing goes off like that time it did at the park." The thirteen year-old Te Xuan Ze finished.

"Well I doubt those pus goblins'll wanna try to eat a T-shirt stand a second time. See ya June." Lila waved as she walked away.

"See ya." After seeing her friend exit through the front double-doors, June refocused her attention on Marcus, who soon reached her after making his way past the eager-to-leave students.

"Hey." They greeted accidentally in unison; both laughed a bit afterwards.

"So uh, June if you're not doing anything after school, I was thinking we could maybe go get somethin' to eat? Don't worry it's nothin' _too_ fancy; just a burger and fry place. I mean that is if you _want_ to." Marcus asked. June smiled before taking his arm and saying,

"I could go for some fries." Marcus smiled back before the two exited the building; not bothering to notice some of the more popular girls, particularly you-know-who, glaring at the site of them "together" as they left.

* * *

"So how'd you like the movie yesterday?" Marcus asked June as he picked up a french-fry from a basket the two were sharing. The couple had gone to a small restaurant a few blocks from the school, and were eating on the outside patio; Marcus had ordered a large basket of fries for both of them, and a root beer for himself, and June had ordered a small lemonade for herself.

"It was ok; the Lion King never gets old for some reason. But except for Jody putting our initials on all the straws-" June had to stop talking for a moment to stifle her laughter; Marcus was doing the same.

"I still can't figure out how she got that Sharpie ink to stay on." He chuckled. Both just had to laugh at the memory; not at Jody but her constant obsession with cleanliness at the theatre. But they knew she only did it because she cared about her friends, so their mirthful moment only lasted a short while. When they both calmed down June picked up a fry and ate it as Marcus took a sip of his root beer.

"So, goin' any places when summer comes in?" He asked after he set his drink on the table.

"Well, my mom and dad are planning a trip to China-" Marcus was about to make a surprised statement until June smiled before finishing with,

"-town, New York." He blinked before coyly smiling and rubbing the back of his neck.

"New York's cool. When're you going?"

"About a couple weeks after school let's out. …But uh, replace 'you' with 'they'." She replied. He raised an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"I'm not going." June said bluntly.

"Why not?" Marcus asked. June found it a bit unwise to tell him that the reason she couldn't leave was because she was bound to this place whether she liked it or not. She didn't know which was more annoying: the fact that it was impossible for her to leave Orchid Bay, or that she couldn't say anything about it to her friends or anymore people who were important to her but lacked magical features.

"Let's just say…I'm really attached to this place; I'll be staying with my Ah-Mah and her dog 'till my family gets back." She told him.

"What are _you_ gonna do when summer comes?" June asked as she popped a fry into her mouth; wanting to change the subject. Marcus timidly rubbed the back of his neck again.

"Well, to be honest, we'll be gone for most of the vacation; my parents've been savin' up for a trip to the beach, which is also a family reunion." He replied. June blinked.

"And, by most of the vacation you mean…?" She trailed off. Marcus looked down at his feet before looking back up at her and replying,

"Two months." June nearly choked on her lemonade: two months?! She wouldn't be able to see him for two whole months?! She had planned on spending a lot of time with Marcus during break, but this new bit of information changed everything.

Planned outings with him would have to be rescheduled; she wouldn't be able to call him because she wouldn't want to be rude since he was visiting his family; movies and possible double-dates if Jody, Ophelia and Lila ever got boyfriends had now completely vanished; and most of all: it would probably get lonely every now and then.

But it wasn't like summer was completely ruined; she'd still have Jody, Ophelia and Lila to keep her company, plus if they weren't around her unofficial job would certainly be there to occupy her time. But it still seemed less glamorous than she had planned. June couldn't bring herself to even take another sip of her lemonade.

And honestly, Marcus had hoped June would also be doing something long and exciting to keep her busy during the summer; not only just to have fun but to keep her mind off him as well. When she said she'd be staying in Orchid Bay, it really put him in a downward mood; and the look that was still glowing on her face didn't help any more. Marcus, wanting to break the uncomfortable silence between them and cheer June up at the same time, looked back up at his girlfriend.

"Hey look, it's not that bad; we still got the last month all to each other. And I'll bet my family reunion won't even be that long. Don't worry about it." He reassured her. June paused, before slowly looking back up at him.

"Well, I guess-" Suddenly there was a beeping noise; the couple looked around, before realizing after about a minute that it was June's cell phone.

"Ugh; I _knew_ I shoulda turned this off. One sec." She took the phone out of her pocket and turned away.

"What?" June peevishly asked into the speaker. It was only to half her surprise that Ray Ray was on the other end.

"Uh June, we got a problem." He stated. June sighed as she put her hand to her forehead.

"Did you knock over all my potions _again_? Lemme guess; Monroe's a dragon now?"

"No! I've never even _been_ in your room! …Well not recently anyway. This time it's Dennis' fault!"

"Dennis? What'd he do?"

"Aw you should see what a mess it is around here June! When Ah-Mah gets here she's gonna turn 'im into a statue and sit 'em next ta Kai Yee!"

"Just tell me what went wrong!!" She demanded.

"Uh, June?" Came a voice behind her. The young girl blinked in confusion as she heard someone calling her name. But it only took her about two seconds to realize Marcus was still here, and then a very familiar emotion rose up inside of her: embarrassment.

And it was back with a vengeance; warm blood rushing to her face, butterflies exercising in the pit of her stomach, her limbs becoming weak. This was embarrassment alright; and it wasn't uncommon whenever she spent time with her friends, especially in her first few months of being the Te Xuan Ze. She had hoped that with all the new experience it had died down. But no, it still found ways to make her queasy; being around Marcus as its personal favorite. June gulped before turning back to face her boyfriend.

"Everything ok?" He asked, with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"Uh, yeah. Um listen, I gotta get to my grandma's; call me around 5…uh, make that 7!" She replied as she lightly waved before sprinting off in the direction of her grandmother's house. Marcus blinked as he watched her leave.

* * *

At her grandmother's home, or Ah-Mah as she was often called by her grandchildren, June rushed up the driveway as fast as she could go…well, more like as fast as she was permitted to go; another annoying part of her job was the importance of keeping a low profile. She had to go the average speed for children her age just in case anyone could be watching. What was worse is that in the time she took to run at a tortoise's pace compared to how fast she could _really_ go, things could've only exacerbated.

As she made it to the door she was a bit reluctant to reach out for the knob; expecting a huge catastrophe inside. But, the longer she waited, the worse it could only be getting. So with a sigh, June grabbed the doorknob in her hand, twisted it to the left, and nearly dropped her backpack at what her eyes beheld.

Everywhere; all over the walls, floor, roof, etc. was an oozing pinkish slime that would make any squeamish person want to vomit at the site. June looked into the living room and saw Dennis irritably scrubbing the floor while getting a lecture from an angry Monroe. Lila was busy with the windows and Ray Ray was blowing through damp book pages with a hair drier. June felt like turning around and closing the door behind her, but she knew that would only lead to more trouble; so reluctantly, she stepped inside.

"Knock, knock." The 13 year-old girl said as she tapped her knuckles on the doorframe. All four of them turned their heads in her direction and, with the exception of Dennis who merely continued his task and Monroe who kept a sharp eye on him, they walked up to greet her.

"June!" Came the voice of her, usually overexcited, 10 year-old brother.

"Hey, that was fast." Lila stated.

"Yeah… So, what's goin' on here?" June asked them.

"The so called 'highly-experienced wizard' covered this place with the stomach-churning substance you see before ye, by multi-tasking with his potion!!" Monroe shouted, obviously towards Dennis although the yell was indirect.

"In other words, the whole place is covered in pink goop because Dennis was playin' his little video game thingy and tryin' to make a potion at the same time." Ray Ray summarized.

"It's called a GameDude, dorkface." Dennis spat. June let out an annoyed sigh and put her hand up to her forehead.

"Why do I even bother?" She said to no one in particular, before looking at Lila.

"So, where's Ah-Mah during all this disaster?" She asked.

"She's out doin' magic-y stuff…I woulda gone with 'er but, I wasn't allowed." Ray Ray answered before Lila could, his tone was a bit annoyed at the last part.

"Well duh; _nobody_ let's you near anything magical since that incident with Monroe." June stated, at which Dennis snickered, Ray Ray crossed his arms in annoyance, and Monroe shouted,

"AND THE NEXT TIME YOU GET AHOLD OF MAGICAL ITEMS UNSUPERVISED, OR YOU MULTI-TASK WITH AN UNSTABLE MAGICAL CONCOCTION, I PROMISE TO GIVE YE BOTH AT LEAST 30 STITCHES IN THOSE CONSTANTLY SHOWN-OFF, BUILT-IN SEAT CUSHIONS, YOU CALL-!!"

"I barely get through the door after buying groceries and already I'm hearing threats." Came an elderly yet faintly spirited voice from the doorway. Everyone looked up in that direction to see no one other than-

"Hey Ah-Mah." June greeted lightly. The old woman smiled as she calmly carried some paper bags into the house and shut the door behind her with her foot.

"My, don't we sound happy today." Jasmine sardonically told her granddaughter as she set the bags on the table in the kitchen.

"Uh, have you even _seen_ your own house?" June asked. The woman looked back at her before smirking and saying,

"Tell Monroe that after he's done scolding Dennis, he can teach him how to do a Sanitizing Spell." Dennis, who heard the comment, glared at the dog.

"You never said anything about a Sanitizing Spell."

"I'll say it _after_ ye get all the gunk of my doggy-bed by _hand_. Keep cleaning ye clumsy, nerdish oaf."

* * *

Since the next day was a Saturday and there was no homework given out, June had invited Lila over so the two could enjoy doing absolutely nothing together all day long. It was just a simple afternoon of lying barefoot on one of Ah-Mah's old blankets and staring up at the sky.

Jody couldn't come along due to her entire family attending her sister's violin recital today. And for some reason Roger and Ophelia, as of yesterday, agreed to go…well, were forced to go… by Jody. Good thing for June she was busy with Marcus yesterday and for Lila who was helping clean Jasmine's household.

The two laid out on the backyard, calmly taking in the pleasure of silence and serenity…with the occasional giant, but harmless, monster walking by.

"Afternoon ladies." It waved as it passed. After about fifteen minutes of making shapes out of clouds, watching a squirrel stuff acorns into one of the trees, and listening to the sound of their breathing, Lila turned over on her side to look at the girl who lay next to her.

"So, you wanna talk about anything? No offense but if I wanted to stare at the clouds and a squirrel all day I'd go back to my old village." She stated.

"Well I guess we could talk." June said as she removed the purple, circular, dark-shaded sunglasses from her face and looked over at her.

"What are you doing for summer?" She asked. Lila blinked.

"Hanging out with you I guess. Why?" June looked to her left, then to her right as she pondered her answer, before looking at her friend and replying,

"…Nothing." She then laid back down and put the glasses back on.

"So listen, Jody's throwing a pool party the first weekend after school lets out; everyone we know is invited, you wanna go?" June patiently waited for her friend's answer…and waited…and waited…and waited…

"…Lila?" She sat up and looked over when her friend did not respond. Lila was on her other side, glancing away; she seemed almost…ashamed of something.

"Uh, what's wrong?"

"It's just…well…I…" The other 13 year-old looked up at her friend.

"You can keep a secret, right?" She asked. June put her hand to her chin in sarcastic thought.

"Well let's see… I fight evil for a living, I do magic, my brother is a wizard and…oh yeah, my dog talks. So, I'm pretty sure." She replied. Lila smiled a bit, but still looked away as she rubbed her upper arm.

"Well, see, it's like this…", she took a deep breath, "I can't swim."

June stared. "What?"

"I can't go to the pool party, because I don't know how." The young Te Xuan Ze was astounded.

"You lived in the woods all your life and you never learned how to swim?"

"I _couldn't_ learn! Back when I was still…'all' bigfoot, my fur was really heavy. So if I stepped foot in water it weighed me down. The only reason I would go _near_ water was because I was thirsty; anything else, I'd drown. So…yeah…" She admitted, before shifting her gaze downward in embarrassment. June rested her head on her hand as she thought up a way to solve Lila's problem.

"Well…nobody said you _had_ to swim. You can just lie out and tan or something. Besides, nobody but our friends are gonna be there; they'll understand if we tell 'em why." Lila was quiet for a moment.

"…You're sure they won't laugh?"

"Positive."

"Well, ok. …Oh uh, I saw Marcus walking home yesterday; he looked kinda depressed. You know why?" She asked June, who fell silent.

"Let's just say…you n' me are gonna have a lot of time to hang out." She replied. The sasquatch girl looked at her friend for a moment, before shrugging and looking back up at the clouds.

June sighed to herself; with Marcus gone there'd definitely be some new planning for break. And she would tell Lila about it, but not right now; she had hoped this would cheer her up…but apparently not. The only way this could get worse was if Jody or Ophelia, or by some chance, Lila got boyfriends of their own. Then she'd not only feel lonely, but left out as well.

Then a thought occurred to her; Lila, with a boyfriend…it was kind of, cute…and funny. The image of her friend holding some boy's arm seemed to pop right into her head; and the mere idea of it made her want to giggle.

Lila took a deep breath as she continued watching the clouds slowly inch their way across the sky; almost bored enough to fall asleep. After about a moment or so, she thought she could hear a strange noise; looking to her left, she saw June…looking like she was trying to stifle laughter.

"What?" The sasquatch girl asked with a light smile.

"I was just thinking…y'know, we oughtta find you a boyfriend." This time Lila shot June an annoyed glance.

"There are more important things to life than boys."

"That's what _all_ the girls without boyfriends say." June smirked.

"Only because it's true." Lila replied. The two stared at each other for a moment; June with a smile on her face and Lila with a serious-looking expression… before smiling herself.

Both shared a laugh before ending up looking at the sky once again.


	3. Some Antics at the Pool

Happy 4th of July everyone! You know in all the fireworks, cookouts, and reminiscing on American history, I figured what else would go better than the updating of a fanfic? Enjoy!

* * *

"1…2…3…" Dennis growled as he strained himself to push the barbells up once again. Supporting 130 pounds while lying on your back, without a spotter, can be a real challenge for a 16 year-old. However, he found it embarrassing; being intimidated by so many jocks around the end of junior year really put him in an uncomfortable position. Those guys seemed to be able to bench at least 150 on their _freshman_ year. What's worse, it seemed every girl he knew wanted a football player or some other athlete for a boyfriend. Even his _sister_ was dating a jock! What really concerned him though, was a certain friend of his sister suddenly finding an interest in them. Well he was going to do whatever it took to prevent that.

Sucking in a deep breath, he struggled to shove the weights aloft once more. Good thing he stripped himself bare down to the waist get rid of some unneeded weight, it didn't seem to be helping though; he was beginning to feel dizzy as he panted for breath. Just then, he thought he heard his bedroom door opening. But he paid no heed to it and continued his endeavor, until he had reached the elevated number of…five. Which was pretty impressive for someone of his stature. Satisfied, and relieved as well, he set the barbells back on their bench and sat up. After catching his breath, he then looked at himself in the mirror next to the exercise equipment.

"Wait'll Jody gets a load of these." He smiled confidently as he flexed his averagely-shaped, unchanged, arms.

"Load of what?" Came a feminine voice from behind. Looking back, he saw June staring at him skeptically; she had just come back from her sunbathing date with Lila and a light purple, magenta duffel bag with all her stuff inside could be seen hanging over her shoulder. Dennis merely smirked.

"Don't play stupid with me. You're just jealous 'cause now everybody's gonna think _I'm_ the strong one after they see what all my body building's done." He said. His sister looked over and took notice of all the fitness apparatus in her brother's room; she did not look happy.

"You've been lifting weights _alone_ in your room with the door closed? _And_ you don't even have someone to spot you? Do you have any idea how stupid that is?" June scolded Dennis as he draped a towel over his shoulders.

"No, stupid is when you try to put the circle-shaped block in the square-shaped hole. What I'm doing is preparing for the future. Which, the last time I checked, is not stupid." Her brother smugly replied. The thirteen year-old Te Xuan Ze groaned as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Fine. But when ya find yourself choking to death from the weight of the bar on your barbells, don't scream for any help from me."

"Whatever. So're you gonna go help Jody with her pool party this evening like you promised? …Long as anything doesn't 'come up'." He finished under his breath as he put on a black muscle shirt that merely showed how lean he was.

"Can't. I gotta go to the public pool everyday the rest of this week." June replied.

"Why?"

June walked to the door in silence, opened it up, and was about to leave, before looking back at her brother and saying.

"…Promised I wouldn't tell. You can cover for me though, right?" At that, the 16 year-old's eyes brightened up, before he obviously made an effort to keep his cool and seem like it didn't really matter.

"Yeah I guess. No problem." He responded as he leaned against his bookshelf…before falling face-first onto the floor and yelling out a foul but not provocative term.

"Son of a-!"

June sighed and rolled her eyes, even though she couldn't help the smile on her face.

"Save it for Jody, Bandar the Enchanter." She said, before closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Hey uh, Jo', where ya want these?" Roger asked as he held a bunch of inflatable palm trees in his arms.

"Over by the snack table." Jody replied as she pointed towards a long, wooden table covered with a pink, plastic sheet. The blonde was holding a clipboard in her hands, obsessively organized as usual, and fervently attempting to prepare for her pool party.

"I hope we get everything ready this week. We missed a lot of work because of _Rachel's stupid recital yesterday_." She said, gritting her teeth at the last part and nearly breaking the clip board in two. Looking near the lawn chairs at the edge of the pool, she saw Dennis struggling to hold a cardboard box with a boom-box, three pairs of eye goggles, four nose plugs, an instruction book on CPR, a pool net, five tubes of sun block, and eight bottles of aloe (just in case) inside.

"Sure you can carry all that, Dennis?" She asked, a bit concerned. The sixteen year-old boy grunted as he tried to keep it from falling, before faking a grin as he looked at her.

"Sure…no problem." He replied through his teeth. He took a few steps forward, before letting the box collapse onto the snack table with a heave. He supported himself on the surface with his arms as he caught his breath.

Not far away, he saw Ophelia lying back on a lawn chair; eyes closed, arms folded behind her head and doing absolutely nothing. He glared at the goth girl and, once he stopped gasping, walked over with his arms crossed.

"And just what did _you_ do to help out with this party?" He demanded. Without even looking at him, she pointed behind the soon-to-be senior. Raising an eyebrow, Dennis turned around…only to have his jaw fall to the ground at what he saw.

The pool area was astounding: the concrete floor had been swept, the water slide looked as if it had been just bought, the pool itself was spotless, the floats and life preservers were in easy-to-find places, the bug-repelling tiki-torches were already in place, and the measurements of how deep certain areas of the pool were looked like they had been freshly re-painted. Except for the tiki-torches being lit, the place was almost completely ready for the party. There was only the banner and the streamers left, but those were to be put up the day before. Dennis couldn't figure out how he hadn't seen it in the first place.

"Whoa." Looking back at Ophelia, he was about to say something along the lines of "My bad", until he saw Roger finishing up a few palm trees he had missed…right next to her lawn chair. The thirteen year-old goth girl scowled as he tried to make passes at her between breaths.

"So—have anywhere—to go—after the party? –What—about—summer? –Maybe—we can spend the next—weekend—alone?" He asked as he panted. Ophelia blinked in annoyance, before pointing towards the pool behind him and saying,

"Hey Roger, is that a snake in the pool?"

"Where?!" The terrified boy jumped as he whirled around. And without even hesitating, Ophelia took one of the spiked bracelets off her wrist and used it to puncture one of the palm trees.

"Aw that was just a shadow of a tree branch." Roger said as he turned around; completely oblivious to the heinous deed.

"But no worries m'lady; if any other dangers _do_ show up your man'll be here." He assured her, before waving over at Jody.

"Well, see ya Jody! I gotta get back home in time to help my folks plan our vacation to Kugluktuk next week."

"What's Kugluta, or whatever he just said?" Dennis whispered to her when she walked up to the three of them.

"It's a place in Canada." The pig-tailed girl replied.

"Man, it's a good thing I finished all the palm trees." Roger finished, before turning around to go home.

"Hey Roger?"

"Yes, my gothic heartbreaker?" He answered, looking back upon hearing Ophelia's voice.

"You missed one." She stated, before pointing at a deflated palm tree at the bottom of the others. Puzzled, Roger scratched his head.

"Huh, how'd that happen? Aw well, no biggie." The thirteen year-old shrugged, before picking it up and exhaling into the mouth piece. It seemed to inflate only half way, but after that, no matter how much he blew, it wouldn't expand any more. Dennis and Jody looked over just in time to see Ophelia satisfied with a smirk.

"That's cold." Dennis stated.

"Not as cold as Rachel's recital." Both Jody and Ophelia replied, before the goth girl relaxed on the lawn chair once more.

"Huh?"

"We were sitting right next to the air-conditioner during the whole thing. I know that normally that wouldn't seem like a bad thing, y'know since it's summer and all and like 100 degrees in the shade in these parts, but we were getting goose bumps just sitting in the car on the way there! And Ophelia was already griping about being in a dress and Roger kept trying to loosen his neck tie, and Rachel kept complaining about every thing she could find, and when we finally got there my parents picked the table where we'd sit and wouldn't even let Roger go to the bathroom first! So that was one more thing to worry about.

But when we got in front of the air-conditioner it felt like the temperature was below 0! The three of us had to huddle together for warmth because when I asked my mom for our jackets she wouldn't give them to us because she said it would mess up our outfits!" Jody's voice was nearly a scream.

"Not to mention her sister's not exactly a Mozart when it comes to the violin." Ophelia added.

"Uh, isn't Mozart's a piano player?" Dennis said.

"Whatever. I bet he can't play it either."

Their conversation was cut off however, when they heard Roger heaving for breath. Looking over, they saw his face was red, and the rest of him looked like it was about to collapse. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth, his shirt was hanging on his elbows, and his yellow-tinted sunglasses hung halfway off his face.

"Jody…I think…there's somethin' wrong…with your…" He couldn't say anymore; before any of them could even help, he fell flat on his stomach and didn't get back up. Jody immediately flew into a panic.

"Omigosh! Somebody call an ambulance! A doctor! The paramedics! I don't care, just do _something_!" She screeched, before unexpectedly looking back at Dennis.

"Dennis! You just got your license back after that last speeding ticket right?!"

"Uh, yeah." He replied.

"Great! Ophelia, help me get him into Dennis' car; he looks like he might be unconscious!"

"Whoa, whoa wait; why do we need to take him into my car?" Dennis inquired.

"Because you're the only one who can drive us to the emergency room."

"And why should we bother taking him to some hospital anyway?" Ophelia cut in.

"Because it's either that, or _you'll_ be the one giving him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation." At "mouth-to-mouth" Ophelia's eyes widened and she bolted from her chair, draped Roger over her back, and growled determinedly as she made her way to Dennis' red, sports car.

"That always manages to convince her." Jody smirked, before looking back at the 16 year-old behind her.

"Oh uh, Dennis, one more thing." Dennis seemed fairly unsure about this whole situation until he looked up at the blonde and nearly fainted when he saw her smiling sincerely at him.

"Thanks for coming over to help out today. I know it was just because your sister couldn't make it, but, it really means a lot to me." She said, before abruptly turning around at the sound of a car horn, most likely Ophelia's doing, and sped out of her yard.

Leaving Dennis, to feel like he was about to drop out of consciousness as well…

_Meanwhile…_

"C'mon Lila!" Ray Ray cheered from the edge of the public pool in his bright green trunks. Alongside him was Monroe in a yellow innertube, with two red stripes on the opposite sides. And a few feet in front of them was June, in a purple swimsuit, helping Lila, in a red one, wade into the water.

"Great, now just take one more step." The young Te Xuan Ze said as she held onto her friend's arm.

"Uh, you're sure we're not going in too deep right?" The sasquatch girl warily asked her friend.

"Trust me; the whole thing'll be one step at a time. But the _first_ thing we need to do is get you used to the water."

"How we gonna do that?" Lila asked.

"You could try sitting down," June suggested, before pointing down to the water, "we're just in the three feet, so it only goes up to our thighs when we're standing. But you sit down, it'll go up to your shoulders."

"It'll go up to my what?" Her friend's eyes widened. June could practically feel Lila becoming more and more wary, and not just because of the goose bumps quickly forming on her arm. It was as if her friend's fear was so great it had formed its own aura in the air. Reassuringly, she put a hand on her companion's shoulder.

"Listen, how 'bout this? I'll do it with you, and whatever we do from now on, we do together. Cool with you?" June asked. Lila shifted her gaze to the crinkling reflection of her feet underneath the water, and seemed to look in thought.

"Well…" Suddenly there was a strange, almost distant sound; as if a voice were calling out to somebody. Both girls immediately stopped what they were doing, and listened to see if they heard right. Despite the background noises of the water splashing against the sides of the pool, the public's activities, and their own pounding hearts …they had. June groaned as she looked down at her wrist, and sure enough, the familiar glow of the Te Xuan Ze's bracelet was blinking furiously.

At first the thirteen year-old Asian girl was annoyed…until the thought of Lila's reaction came to mind and she darted her gaze in her friend's direction, only to get a heavy feeling in her chest when she saw her biting her lip nervously. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two of them as they stared at one another uneasily.

"…Maybe I should call Dennis and-"

"No that's ok. Go ahead. I know you're just doing your job." The sasquatch girl replied as she looked away. June narrowed her eyes in anger; of all the things her duties had dragged her away from, this was among the worst. Not to mention unfair; June was Lila's best connection to _anybody_ in civilization, and not to mention her main source of help for it as well.

True, the sasquatch girl made some improvement in the 1 ½ years she lived in Orchid Bay; bringing vegetarian lunches to school instead of getting in a fit when served meat, knowing which lengths of athletics were acceptable for others their age, quitting her old habits of hibernation (which was one of the tougher ones), and learning to use a telephone, remote control, and even a computer. And at one point, June had convinced her to talk to some boys. Lila didn't seem too interested since not much of them had the same interests as she had, or a lot in common, but at least she tried.

Then again, there were still those times the young sasquatch needed assistance with modern day life. It was mostly social occasions though, and Melissa O' Malley, along with the other harsh populars, refused to make it any easier for her. Thankfully though, June was there for friendly support.

But this time, when Lila needed her help again, June had to leave. It wasn't fair, it just…wasn't fair.

Meanwhile, Ray Ray and Monroe, who had seen everything, exchanged glances for a moment, before looking back at the two girls. Monroe firmly cleared his throat, catching their attention.

"Excuse me ladies, but I happen to be decent when it comes to the physical activity of swimming." He smiled.

"Uh, Monroe, not saying you're not a great swimmer for _your_ species, but in case you haven't noticed; you're a dog." June replied.

"Yeah. But _I_ can make up for what stubby here can't show 'er." Ray Ray piped up, ignoring the glare from Monroe at "stubby". June blinked for a moment, before looking back at Lila.

"Whaddya think?" She asked.

"It's fine. Go on, it'll only get worse the longer ya stay." Her friend replied.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Promise." June assured her, before getting out of the pool, grabbing her towel and heading to the dressing room.

When she was out of site, Ray Ray climbed in, soon followed by Monroe…who quickly flipped upside down after jumping into the water. He struggled as some bubbles came up to the surface, before Lila and Ray Ray rushed over and propped him upright. The dog coughed the water out of his lungs for a moment, before regaining his composure and calmly looking up at the sasquatch girl.

"Now then, let's start with the doggy paddle, shall we?"

* * *

June peddled her bike as fast as acceptably possible in public; although it'd be safe to rush as much as she wanted where she was going. Her bracelet had led her to a dark, remote forest at least 8 miles from town.

"_Figures."_ She thought, unimpressed. It was always the same routine: dark place, far away from any forms of life, and for extra measure, a creepy-looking tree or something to really make sure normal people stay away.

Finally she had made her way to the forest. Unfortunately the trees were too close together for her to speed through, or even ride her bike for that matter. After putting the lock on the chain, and casting an anti-theft spell on it, she made her way into the wooded area.

_A few minutes later…_

"Another moment of beeping and my stupid bracelet'll drive me crazy." June complained as the band on her wrist continued to go off. She had been searching for whatever was sending off the alarm on it for about half an hour in the shady, desolate forest.

"WHAT'S THE PROBLEM ALREADY?!" She yelled after five more minutes of looking.

Her answer came in a "thump!" a few feet in front of her. Looking up ahead, June saw a small, run-down old shack. The outside of it was blackened and the building looked moldy and dusty, and the shubbery around it was thicker than the amount of lip gloss Mellisa put on. Except of course for the front entrance, which was clear of weeds completely. But other than that it must've been abandoned for decades. This didn't surprise her all that much; ancient places seemed to be favored by her past foes. And with a skeptical expression on her face, she approached the dilapidated structure.

Once she reached over and twisted the rusty knob, the door detached itself from it entirely and collapsed onto the boarded floor, causing a lot of dust to rise up into the air. June brought her shirt over her nose to avoid going into a coughing fit, which was a real rookie way to alert the bad guys. Taking a step inside, a disgusted look came upon her face; this old thing looked even worse inside then it did out. The places where the floors met with the walls were brimmed with mildew, there were mirrors but they were murky and broken, and the walls were covered with an unknown green substance, probably mold.

Except for the creaking of the floor under her feet, everything was completely quiet. She checked every room she could find, but only found what could've been a kitchen, a disgusting old bathroom, and a tiny space that was most likely a closet. After completing her search of the entire place, June sighed.

"Well, I've checked everywhere. …So, what did you call me over here for exactly?" She looked at her bracelet.

"Look I know the place is creepy but it doesn't mean-"

Thump!

June whirled around to where the noise had came, to see a door behind her. …And it came to her attention that she had yet to check what was behind it. Raising an eyebrow in suspicion, she turned around and walked in its direction. She reached her hand for the doorknob…until there was a ringing sound in her ears.

"_What now?"_ She spoke in her mind, until she realized it was her cell phone. Quickly she grabbed ahold of it and answered; just in case whatever was in there expected her and, because of that, now knew she was here and she might need back up.

"What?" She breathed into the phone, her voice barely a whisper.

"June! Ya gotta get back over here!" Emitted Ray Ray's voice from the speaker.

"Ray Ray, I'm a little busy at the moment. And you might've just blown my cover."

"But ya gotta get to the pool now! It's Lila!"

"Lila?" At that June started to get worried. Horrible possibilities began to form in her mind, especially the fact that her friend was at a pool and couldn't swim. But remembering she did still have a job to do, she glanced at the doorknob only a breath from her fingertips. …Ah heck! The Te Xuan Ze's duties could wait: her friend needed her.

"I'll be right there." She replied, before considering the possible danger she was in, and adding.

"Oh, and Ray Ray."

"Yeah?"

"If I'm not there in half an hour, send help."

"Got it."

June then turned her phone off and lodged it into her pocket. And with a final glance at the old, worn door, left the building.

_Meanwhile…_

"Is she gone?"

"…I think so. Should I continue with the potion?"

"Does a troll eat goats?"

* * *

June stared wide-eyed at the site before her; the public was in confusion everywhere she looked, and the pool was empty of both people _and_ water…probably because there was a massive crack at the bottom. Instinctively her eyes searched the crowd for Ray Ray, Monroe or Lila.

"June!" Came a voice behind her. She looked back to see the three approaching. Well at least Lila was ok, she was relieved at that.

"What happened?" She asked when they reached her.

"Um, well, see that's kind of a hard-ta-answer thing, 'cause ya see-"

"It was my fault." Lila cut June's younger brother off.

"I got a little nervous and lost control of my right leg."

"…YOU made that crack?" June's eyes widened. All three of them nodded.

"Did anyone see?"

"They might've, if not for the ridiculously effective antics of this sugar-hyped monkey here." Monroe replied as he looked at Ray Ray.

"What did you do?" June raised an eyebrow.

"What? All I did was engage the crowd in a conga line until she and the dog climbed out." He innocently replied.

"Yep. So you can just relax, kick back, and-" There was another ringing noise, which again turned out to be June's cell phone.

"What? All of a sudden I'm Miss Popularity?" She took the cell from her pocket and answered.

"Hello? …Oh hey Dennis? …What? …When? …How did-? Oh. …Ok. See ya."

"What was that?" Lila asked.

"Oh nothing…Roger's just in the hospital is all."


	4. Trouble Brewing

Ok, "A Trio's Eye View: Part II" has finally been updated. Which means, I can continue with my other stories. Which is good because I really have something juicy planned for a later chapter of this story that I think a lot of readers are gonna love.

Btw, some new characters emerge in this update. So for anyone who's wondering what they sound like, just look at the OC section in my bio.

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! Enjoy reading!

* * *

"I can understand ridiculing him, threatening him, bodily harming him, and even publicly humiliating him. But putting him in _the hospital_? That's harsh even for you." June stated before looking where she was standing at the regretful, albeit microscopically, Ophelia, who was sitting on a chair in the hospital's bottom-floor waiting room.

Along with the two girls were Jody, Dennis, Lila and Ray Ray. Unfortunately Monroe was outside due to the "No Dogs Allowed" sign at the entrance. You could tell the small canine was very irritable at this circumstance…and the pole he was tied to didn't seem to make it any better. He appeared to vent out his frustration however, by barking/cursing at every hospital employee that walked in or out.

"Maybe she's just trying out new methods." Dennis murmured under his breath after the statement his sister had made. Of course if Monroe _was_ in the room with them, he would've been the only one to hear that.

"I didn't mean to put 'im in the hospital; it was just a harmless yet still cruel antic. I mean who'd have known the guy was so dedicated to blowing up plastic pool decorations?" The goth replied.

"I just got ahold of Roger's parents. They're on their way." Jody announced right after hanging up her pink and purple decorated cell phone.

"Well, if this is all that's gonna happen while we here and there's no broken bones, or blood spurting out of open wounds, or artificial ligaments-"

"Ray Ray!!" Both his siblings angrily cut him off after seeing Jody was getting queasy; Ophelia let the blonde rest against her legs as the young pigtailed girl tried to steady herself from off her knees.

"What? I'm just sayin' it's gettin' a little boring around here." The ten year-old boy stated after he'd gotten out of his green-seated, wood-furnished chair.

"Well if you don't like it, go outside and keep Monroe company or something…or at least from injuring anybody while we're in here." June replied as she pointed towards the exit of the hospital.

"You're just tellin' me that 'cause you know when we get home he's gonna nag us about _not_ keepin' 'im company while he was tied up out there…or if he gets in trouble for bitin' someone and blames it on us." Ray Ray told her as he walked towards the doorway while passing her and their older brother.

"Duh." June responded.

"Aw c'mon. He's a barely ankle-high, 3,000 year-old, Scottish-accented dog; the _worst_ he could do is bark somebody to death." Dennis scoffed.

"Or zap 'em with a wand." His sister smirked.

"Touché."

"Call me if ol' Roger's in a coma! …Or if he meets his twin!" Ray Ray finished as he left with a wave.

"We really need to keep 'em from watching those soap operas." June stated. At which, Dennis couldn't help but agree with her (but of course he'd never say anything).

"Ohhhhhhh." Came an ill groan to their left. Quickly both siblings' eyes widened in remembrance about the current state of their friend and they looked over to see Lila and Ophelia trying to keep Jody on her feet. June quickly gave the once over at her friend. The conclusion: she didn't look so good.

Jody's nausea was clearly enough to impair her from even being able to stay on her own feet. Her face was tinted green, her knuckles, which were gripped to a nearby chair arm so tightly they were palely white, were the only thing supporting her at the moment as she balanced herself on her shins, and even her pigtails seemed to have the perk taken right out of them.

One thing was for sure though: unintentional or otherwise, Ray Ray sure knew how to gross somebody out. For a moment, June considered something that would be strongly discouraged among magical humans who wanted to keep a low-profile; meaning that if Monroe knew about it he'd make sure Jasmine would have her granddaughter practicing portal spells for a week. And June never was good at those. But, nonetheless, even after considering all her options, the ups seemed to outweigh the downs and the 13 year-old Te Xuan Ze glanced at her older brother.

"Uh, listen, normally I wouldn't recommend this but…do you still have that 'KW-E-Z-Gone' spell in your knapsack?"

"You mean the one I got at that outdoor magic market Ah-Mah took me to? Why?" He replied. His sister merely pointed to a water fountain in response. He stared at the water fixture for a moment…

"Ok, I give up. Whaddya want me to do?" June sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Cast a temporary spell on the water fountain, then get Jody to drink from it." She replied.

"Oh! …Y'know you need to be more specific with that stuff."

"Just do it before I give you another super-strength wedgie."

"Hey! That only happened one time and it was because you caught me off guard and that was unfair to begin with!" Dennis suddenly burst out.

"Uh, guys." Came a familiar blonde's voice. The two looked over to see Jody and Ophelia, with the exception of Lila, giving them strange looks.

"Is everything ok?" Jody finished.

"Uh…yeah." June uneasily, but with a forced smile on her face, replied. Just then, a car horn was heard from outside. Looking out of the exit, the group saw Roger's parents speeding through the parking lot; eager to find a space so they could see their son. June saw this as her chance and tried to look casual.

"Uh, hey Dennis, since Jody's still a little 'under the weather' and all, why don't you take her to that water fountain over there while I show Roger's parents where he is?" She asked. It was strained, but fortunately, June had long learned to pretend to make nicey-nice with her brother (but only in specific situations).

"Uh yeah. C'mon, it's not far. …And, who knows? It just might perk ya right up!" He added as Ophelia helped Jody over.

"_Perk ya right up? What am I, a stewardess?! The guys were right: I __am__ a dork."_

While Dennis led Jody, who was being supported by Ophelia, to the water fountain, Lila accompanied June and the two walked to the entrance…just barely avoiding being trampled by the Radcliffe's as they burst in.

"Our son has been injured and admitted into _your_ emergency room! We demand to see him!" His father bellowed as his mother stood there determinedly.

"Uh, Mr. Radcliffe?" Came a certain girl's voice to the couple's right. Glancing over in that direction, the two adults saw Juniper along with her smart yet shy friend standing behind her.

"Roger's up on the eighth floor; we can take you to him there if you want." She finished.

"Oh," Mrs. Radcliffe sighed in relief, "you see dear? I told you everything was ok."

"What? But you were the one who said we should bring his cord blood along just in, oof-!" His wife quickly stuffed a bag into his arms to cut him off; judging by her husband's last statement, it was obvious what was inside.

"Where do we sign-in?" She asked sweetly.

_A few minutes later…_

It had only taken seconds for the Radcliffe's to scribble their names on the sign-in sheet, and merely half the time to reach the elevator. Plus, although they were extremely concerned about their son's health, they knew all his friends were just as worried as them and were nice enough to hold the elevator for everyone to get on.

After her drink from the water fountain Jody's condition rapidly improved, and during the stress of this event, June had managed to contact Marcus who immediately rushed over after hearing his friend's condition. After everyone arrived the group assumed things would be going smoothly.

The trip to the eighth floor though, was a different story…

Roger's parents were very "eager" to get to their son's room ASAP, and started to get a little annoyed at how slow it was taking. Jody, Marcus and Ophelia seemed a little tense about the whole situation, not to mention June, Lila and Dennis were a little worried about leaving Ray Ray outside with only the dog for protection.

What's more, the elevator had to make a few stops on the way up. But even after seeing two adults and six teenagers already occupying the winch, other residents/employees/visitors of the hospital still joined them inside. What was even more annoying is that they had floors of their own to go to, meaning more buttons were being pushed, more stops were being made, more delays were occurring; soon it became unbearable for the married couple. Now usually the Radcliffe's were very nice people, so much that sometimes it got a little bothersome, but now…things were starting to get a little frightening.

It wasn't until they had only reached the 4th floor after an agonizing twenty minutes, that the pair exploded:

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS: OUR SON WAS WHEELED IN BY THE EMERGENCY ROOM! WE HAVE TO SEE HIM NOW!!" Mrs. Radcliffe yelled.

"YES! AND _I'VE_ BEEN THE ONE CARRYING HIS CORD BLOOD, SO IF WE DON'T GET THERE IN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES-!!" His father cut in, but by that time the whole floor they were on was completely vacant; the erupting couple had scared everyone off of the entire level. Those in the elevator stared at the blank halls and spaces of the story of the building.

"Creepy." Dennis stated. Only to his wife's notice, Mr. Radcliffe vaguely sulked.

"Aw, now I don't get to finish my outburst."

* * *

"Sorry about what happened to you man." Marcus sincerely spoke to the patient in the hospital bed that was his friend. He, June, Lila, Dennis, Jody, Ophelia and of course his parents all surrounded Roger in his white-blanketed cot.

"Eh, I never got to miss enough school during the year anyway." The boy waved it off.

"But this should help some; I'm stayin' here all week, and that's how much school we have left!" He laughed, before questioningly looking towards his parents.

"…I just hope you guys don't cancel our trip because of this." He finished.

"Nonsense!" His mother protested.

"We'll be on the first plane to Kugluktuk the minute you get out, son." His father grinned.

"I still have no idea where the heck they're talkin' about." Dennis whispered to Lila.

"_I_ still have no idea how they managed to calm down so fast." She replied.

"And with any luck, you might just be well enough to go to the pool party." Jody smiled. At that statement, Roger looked back at his parents.

"Can I mom n' dad?" He asked. They both merely smiled.

"I don't see why not." His mother replied. During all this relief though, Jody glanced over the group for a moment and upon seeing Juniper, a certain memory recurred to her. So without anyone noticing, she took Ophelia's arm and whispered something in her ear. Her friend nodded and both girls turned their attention to the girl nearby.

"Uh, June." The goth girl suddenly cut in. The Te Xuan Ze girl abruptly turned her head at her voice.

"Can we like, talk to you for a second?"

"In private." Jody added as she took her friend by the arm and the three walked into the bathroom for some solitude. Everybody, except Lila, merely shrugged at what happened and assumed it to be just typical girl talk. However, the 13 year-old sasquatch girl couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable at the fact that she might've been excluded for whatever was going on between them.

Meanwhile, Jody and Ophelia had locked the bathroom door and now stood assertively between it and June, who wasn't exactly surprised; she knew this must've had something to do with an event she missed because of her job. The only problem was…she'd forgotten which. Luckily, Ophelia was kind enough to remind her.

"Ok spill it," she began, "why'd you have to flake on the party preparations?"

"We've been planning this all month, June." Jody stated. Suddenly her friend's pool party clicked back into her mind and she immediately groaned as she put a hand to her forehead. Once again, some crisis-like event had impaired her from making it to an occasion (or planning of an occasion) and now she would have to explain why to her friends, who were usually the ones burned when she missed out. Not only that, but because of the party's long-winded planning, she'd have to have one big, credible and justifiable excuse for this one. Although thankfully, she did: only this time it was…a reason she couldn't tell. Like much of the others…

But June had presumed that by now her friends had gotten used to her constant disappearances…but, maybe there was still hope. Maybe, they _weren't_ mad about the preparations at all. Maybe they were just annoyed that she had to send Dennis in her place; and she knew her older brother wasn't exactly nice-guy-of-the-year, especially to her friends (excluding Jody of course). But even so, she couldn't be too sure. So she glanced up at the two girls apologetically.

"I'm sorry guys." She sighed.

"It's just that, well, I've kinda had some stuff to do lately and-"

"That's what you always say." Ophelia interrupted.

"I know, and I really, _really_ feel bad about it. But I-I'll help with all the last-minute stuff; I'll even put up the banner and blow up every single balloon there is. Even if I have to do it myself-"

"That ain't gonna cut no more Lee." Ophelia disrupted once more.

"We know you're up to somethin' and we're gonna find out what it is."

"Ophelia, stop acting like you're an old movies detective." Jody told her, before looking back at their friend.

"June we just wanna know why you were so busy to even help out." She calmly explained.

"…Well…ya see… the thing is…" She trailed off.

"Yes?" The blonde asked after a pause. June groaned.

"I honestly don't know if I should tell you."

"Why not?" Both her friends asked. After a moment of thinking, their friend sighed.

"Ok look, if you guys _swear_ not to say anything about this, I…might let you know why I didn't help out with the party."

"Pinky swear." Jody agreed as she held out her smallest finger.

"And I already swear on a regular basis." Ophelia stated. June still felt a little unsure though; Lila had entrusted her with this very personal secret, and she had admitted it to her in condition that she would not say a word. What if she found out she had told and became upset?

But just as these thoughts entered her mind, June took a good look at her friends; these were the two people who always stuck by her, even after losing many of her other friends because of her job, and whenever she was in a rough spot. Well, not the kind of rough spots she was usually in, but they made school-life a whole lot easier. Plus, they opened up to each other so many times in the past. All those sleepovers, crushes, diaries; sharing secrets definitely wasn't that much of a dilemma. Even that one time when June and Ophelia found out Jody's natural hair color was actually black, they never said a word.

And now, the Te Xuan Ze decided that it was going to be Lila's turn. After all, every civilization girl tells at least _one_ secret to her friend; June figured it could make her more… modern-day.

She took a deep breath, before looking her best friends straight in the eyes.

"Ok. The reason I've had to skip out on that was, because… one time me n' Lila were hanging out at my grandma's house. And we were just talking about what was going on, y'know the usual." Jody and Ophelia nodded as she went on.

"Well anyway, I started asking her how things were going since she moved to Orchid Bay. And then we started talking about school, and friends, and having fun with friends, and then the pool party came up and well…"

"Well what?" Both her friends inquired after the pause. June sighed after a moment.

"Lila doesn't know how to swim." She finally admitted. The blonde and the goth's eyes went wide as dinner plates.

"…What?" They asked.

"Yeah um, see when she told me about this, she asked me not to tell anybody. But then, I offered to _teach_ her how to swim. And at first she wasn't exactly psyched about it, but when she started comin' around she was doing _great_! I mean she can already keep her head above the water.

And anyway, that's why I've had to miss on helping for the party; I was taking her to the public pool to give her a few tips. And she _really_ wants to go you guys but she doesn't wanna look like a total dork when she gets in the water. I mean she didn't even have her own bathing suit when we decided to go. Jody, Ophelia, going totally means a lot to Lila. And I know all of us know it won't be as much fun without her." She finished.

After their friend had spoken, Jody and Ophelia glanced down at the blue and white tiled floor for a moment. The longer she waited, the more June became uneasy as she listened for an answer. But finally, both girls exchanged glances, before turning their attention back to their friend…and smiling. June put on a smile of her own (partially in relief).

"That is no doubt the best, and sweetest, excuse from you I've ever heard." Jody began.

"Prove it." She and Ophelia both finished. June's smile quickly evaporated.

"What?"

"Prove she can't swim." Ophelia repeated for them. Their friend blinked.

"…How do you expect me to prove she can't swim? Dump 'er in a lake?!"

"Well, maybe there've just been signs we've never noticed before." Jody suggested. Ophelia put a hand to her chin.

"Well…she _was_ a little freaked out when we had to shower in gym class. I didn't even think she knew the difference between the hot and cold water." She stated.

"And I _did_ see her get a little crazy that one time we were at my house and my mom told me to wash the car." Jody added. June remembered that event well; Lila nearly had a heart attack after seeing how much pressure Jody's water hose had and there even came a point where she wrestled it as though it were a snake.

"Think she might be hydrophobic?" The blonde asked.

"Well I told her she could tan if she didn't wanna swim but, I think it's pretty safe to assume she'll wanna do whatever we're doing." June replied. Jody and Ophelia nodded in agreement.

"Ok, we'll forgive you for missing out on the preparations," Jody began, "but we _won't_ go so easy on you for missing out on the decorating. But, so you won't have to, me and Ophelia will take Lila to the pool ourselves!"

"Seriously?" June asked, slightly hopeful.

"Sure. What are friends for?" Jody smiled.

"Uh, wait. I can't help with Lila's problem." Ophelia suddenly cut in, who had been a little uneasy when their perky friend offered them to go to the pool in June's place.

"Why not?" June and Jody asked in unison. The goth girl paused for a moment as she stared at the floor…until she sighed, and walked up to both of them, pulling each girl close, and whispered something into their ears. At the information she gave them, both girls became surprised.

"…Oh." Jody said after her friend was finished talking.

"Ok…" June stated.

"I was hoping it would end by the time the party came." The pink-and-purple haired girl finished as she looked at the floor once more.

"Well, it's not in your control what nature does." Jody assured her. June slightly laughed.

"If I had a nickel for every time I wished _that_ would happen instead of the other stuff."

"What other stuff?" Her friends inquired.

"Uh, never mind."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"You're sure it's fully barricaded? I don't want what happened _last_ time, happening _this_ time." A sinister voice in the darkness said. At its statement, a figure came before it.

Coming into the light, this figure was revealed to been a green-skinned being in a purple cloak. He had pointy ears, a slightly large nose, a scrawny appearance, and two teeth poking upward from its mouth. He must've been a wizard as well; for he held a wand it his hand, along with a belt of magical items around his waist. Despite these features however, he looked far from threatening. He grinned evilly as he opened his mouth to speak.

"All is guaranteed, Lord Deagkoll. Soon our task will be completed and you will have fulfilled your desired deed." Emerged a high-pitched voice from his orifice.

"Well then don't just stand there, get back to the cauldron!" The being called "Deagkoll" commanded.

"It's bad enough I have to prepare the universe's downfall in _this_. So you'd better make sure the spell is completely flawless. Or else _you_ will suffer consequences that would make your failure seem a delight."

"No worries my master: I haven't not succeeded in one single potion I've brewed from utter scratch, and I won't start now." The warlock replied as he stirred a green-colored mixture in a solid, stone cauldron. He then took something off the belt on his waist, a vile with some strange red-colored herb, and added it to the concoction. At his procedure, the liquid remedy started to bubble slightly. Although he remained in the shadows, it was visible that Deagkoll loomed over the pot as he noticed the potion's rejoinder.

"Hmmm…perhaps you may be successful in aiding be in universal conquest after all." He stated.

"My parents didn't name me Nardy for nothin'; I'm as bright as they come!" The warlock smugly stated.

"Don't get cocky. Save that for after the spell is complete." Deagkoll warned.

"Of course master; not a second thought about it." Nardy bowed to the still unseen figure in the shadows, before stirring the batch once more. After letting it stew for about ten minutes, the warlock casually grabbed something from out of his cloak.

"And now, for the final ingredient." He dramatically stated as he uncorked a small glass tube, and turned away as he poured a blindingly silver powder into the mix. A small explosion erupted from the mouth of the cauldron, as the room shook violently. Both Deagkoll and Nardy waited until the spasms came to an end, before a strange glow emanated on the surface of Nardy's concoction. The warlock cautiously glanced back into the depths of his iron vessel, before half-smiling and looking back at his "master".

"Rest easy now, Lord Deagkoll. I believe I have just put your plan into action." He grinned. The warlock quickly felt the superior being moving along the shadows in reaction to his statement, and proudly grinned as he observed him gazing into the mixture. There was a moment of silence…very long silence…very, _very_ long silence.

Before long, Nardy began to panic.

He had long known of his master's history of destroying those who failed him in the past; the ones who had worked as his servants before were now either banished or disintegrated. Why? Because they all had failed him, botched him, ruined his magnificently malevolent schemes with their inferior magic skills. And now the warlock was regretting having volunteered to be his next helper; AKA newest victim.

"_Why did I have to boast about my expertise magical skills?"_ He thought. Some movement was heard, causing the warlock to freeze in place.

And then…dark laughter filled the old, burned down shack.

"Well done my seemingly worthless servant." Came his master's voice. Deagkoll had only referred to those who aided him with this plans as "servants" and nothing more; he was the one arranging the entire plots, and the ones from the past were merely told what to do. As far as he was concerned, they weren't even worthy of having the title "assistant."

"You have provided me well." He finished. Nardy quickly tried to hide his past anxiousness with a wicked grin.

Both malevolently stared upon the desired image, now revealing itself clearly in the accursed pot.


	5. One Heck of a Pool Party

Sorry for the long wait on this but as you've probably seen in my profile I've started school (which sucks, I mean it S-U-C-K-S; SUCKS. You don't wanna know), but anyway thanks for being patient and as always, the reviews too.

Also, not sure if anyone knows this but, I'm co-writing a story with D4rK Sid3 called "Amiss Sins". And I'm really enjoying it too. So, if it sounds interesting be sure to look over it and post a review or something. (Also, if you're a fan of the Banzai/Nala pairing, I'd really recommend this. But even if you're not, still give it a good read. It also has the Scar/Sarafina and Shenzi/Banzai pairing too.)

Anyway here's the next chapter!

* * *

An obscure blizzard was setting upon a strangely calm village; the people didn't seem to mind the storm, as they seemed to have all the food and shelter they need. There were huts, fires with large iron pots of stews over them, and a large wooden border was built around the home of the villagers. Though today, even with the snow, the composed chatter of the people, and the sound of fires cackling under the iron pots, something seemed faintly amiss; it was though everyone could sense something coming, and it would not stop until it arrived.

Their suspicions were to be confirmed however, and quickly replaced by fear, as out of nowhere, a strong, plundering barbarian wielded his impressive dagger as he stormed into the unsuspecting village.

The townspeople scattered at the site of the threatening newcomer and fled into their homes. Yet for some reason, one of them did not flee; he did not so much as even make another move upon seeing the stranger. An elderly man with a long white beard and a purple cloak remained behind; not even flinching as the burly figure came towards him, stopping only inches away. The gargantuan man was so large he was towering over the aged one, yet still the elder of the two did not so much as blink.

"Well done in arriving good warrior. You've come a long way to see me, no doubt?" The old man said as he kept his gaze on the fur-clothed giant.

"Yes, it's said you know the location of the Nuzadorthian Dragon." The barbarian replied.

"That I do. But, if you wish to confront the beast, you'll need a more helpful weapon than that." He motioned to the dagger.

"Then what would you suggest, old man?" This caused the old-timer to cackle.

"With age comes wisdom warrior; never forget that." He said as he stroked his long mustache, before he suddenly raised his hand in the air: instantly a beam of light shined down upon the two. Then suddenly the dagger was yanked out of the barbarian's hand. There was a flash, before descending from the bright luminosity came a shining robustly-looking sword. The brawny warrior took the weapon in his hand.

"This sword can be used for great purposes, but use it well." The old man then turned and pointed to a cave on a hill blanketed with snow far away from the village.

"There you can find the Nuzadorthian Dragon, but be warned: many have tried to slay the beast already. None of them have come back." A puff of purple smoke erupted beneath the elder and when it disappeared he was nowhere to be seen.

Ignoring it, for the time being, the muscular barbarian, not taking his hand off his weapon for a second, fearlessly made his way to the mount from the village.

As he ascended to the peak, he could see the old man was right about the previous challengers; he could see bones and skeletons of all types, some human. The departed remains of the ones who failed were all frozen in a position of the time of their deaths.

Yet soon, the warrior reached the mouth of the cave; where he knew the dragon would be waiting. He entered the stone cavity of the grotto, and preceded to seek out the beast. He did not have to search for long, for a great and mighty reptilian monster flew down, lunging straight towards the intruder.

It landed on the ground in front of him and let out a powerful roar. The barbarian did not back down an inch as he stormed towards his adversary and let out a fierce battle cry. He made impressive leaps into the air as he drew his sword. The dragon roared out a chain of flames in his direction. Quickly the challenger hid behind a mound of rocks, where the beast followed.

That was the creature's fatal flaw, for as it dove in for another assault, the warrior thrust his immense fist into the wall. There was the sound of stone collapsing, and the dragon cried out as a rank of stalactites fell from the roof; forcing him on his back to the ground. The barbarian wasted no time in drawing his sword once more, before diving in for the final blow.

In an instant, the beast's throat was slashed as it let out an angry call. Luckily the burly warrior had stuck his opponent when he had; those stalactites would not have held him for long. There was a bright flash, before the sword turned into a dagger once more.

"Warrior!" The man turned his head to see exactly what he had came here for: a maiden with long, braided blonde hair, a blue gown, and gold slippers rushed out towards him.

"I thank you for your most gracious deed. As reward, you may have any power crystal you like; which will grant you access to your next destination. Beware however; a challenge lies wherever you go."

Dramatic victory music boomed throughout the cave, before a flashing signal came over the barbarian and maiden, saying "YOU HAVE WON! 500 BONUS POINTS!!"

"YES!" Dennis shouted as he threw a fist into the air.

"500 bonus points and onto the next level!" He grinned as he began pushing buttons on his GameDude once more. That is until June swiped his game out of his hand.

"Hey!"

"Roger's in the hospital and all you can think about is video games?!" His sister angrily remarked.

"He gets out _today_!" Her elder sibling defended. Just then an elevator door dinged, and out stepped a nurse wheeling Roger out to the waiting room, where his friends and family were waiting. His parents immediately rushed out to him.

"My baby!" Mrs. Radcliffe shouted as she embraced her son.

"Out in just three days! All while getting a constant supply of morphine, already chewed food, and unbelievably horrible soap operas: that's considered hardcore in some countries." Mr. Radcliffe smiled.

As Roger's group of pals came in his direction, Jody kindly beamed at their newly-admitted friend, before casting an expectant glance in Ophelia's direction. However, the goth girl was completely oblivious to the gesture. The blonde narrowed her eyes and elbowed her in the ribs. Ophelia grunted before unenthusiastically looking at the 13 year-old patient and saying,

"Sorry about what happened at the pool, Roger."

"Aw don't sweat it." He waved it off.

"I hope you'll be ok enough to come to the party." Jody told him.

"You kiddin'? Wouldn't miss it for the world!" He answered.

"And trust me on this Jody, it's gonna be great: I don't pass out for just anything!" Roger grinned.

_A couple days later…_

"But John, how will we find out who the father of Natalie's baby is, if we become too busy trying to find your evil twin Ron?" A woman said as dramatically corny music played in the background.

Ray Ray sat about three inches from in front of the TV, an overstuffed bag by his side with green swim trunks peeking out, and a half-eaten, king-sized chocolate bar in his hand, as he watched the nauseating hospital soap opera continue; right now John and the woman were walking up to a restaurant. Monroe, who was sitting on one of the couch cushions, had his mug glued to the set as well. Dennis, who was lying across the same couch, had his focus on his GameDude; a bag of his stuff for the pool party next to him also. The show had gotten up to John and the woman at the café questioning a barfly, when June's voice floated from upstairs.

"Dennis! Ray Ray!"

"What?" The 10 year-old and the 16 year-old replied without taking their eyes off what they were doing.

"Have you seen my purple bikini?!

"Why would I?!" They both answered once more. Wrapped in a towel, June came halfway downstairs and stared impatiently at the three in front of the television set.

"Would it be so hard for you guys to help me get ready for the party?!" She said.

"I'm almost to level 7; come back later when I've thwarted the possessed dinner table…and uh, dinner too."

"In a minute; John's about to get in a fight with this guy in a café."

June rolled her eyes.

"First off; there IS a save option on that thing. And hello, the series finale aired last week."

"WHAT?! Where was _I_ during it?!" Ray Ray abruptly spun around to face his sister.

"Most likely stuffing yer yap with noxious amounts of sugar." Monroe cut in, gesturing to the candy still gripped in the 10 year-old's palm. June groaned and put a hand to her forehead.

"Look, Jody's party starts in half an hour. This may be hard for you three to understand: but I _can_ and _am_ making it to a social event for once. If I can't find a bathing suit, and we don't go, then I know a few certain people…and dog…who are gonna pay!!"

"Wait, did you say your _purple_ bathing suit?" Ray Ray suddenly asked.

"Yeah." The 13 year-old Te Xuan Ze raised a brow when she saw her brothers and dog exchange uneasy glances, before narrowing her eyes.

"What happened?" She demanded. The 10 year-old boy chuckled nervously as he held his hands behind his back, while Monroe looked away and Dennis began whistling innocently.

"Well…I uh… sorta um…uh… tried to use it as bait."

"_Bait?" _His sister furrowed her brow.

"…Yeah." Ray Ray cringed a little, while Dennis and Monroe shrunk back into the couch some.

"Why?" She demanded; her tone was calm, but it was evident the irritation in her was slowly yet frighteningly increasing.

"…So I could catch this weird-lookin' tiny purple dragon thing." The younger of the two began to take a few steps back.

"For?" Again her tone was calm, but the look she had plastered onto her features had the other three in the living room ready to bolt.

"Well… eh heh heh, funny story June. See, I kinda wanted to…well…uh…bring it to show-and-tell for my last class. " He begrudgingly admitted.

Monroe quickly buried himself under a couch cushion and Dennis got out a "How to Cast Protective Barrier Spells" book and began chanting something as he held an amulet. To her youngest brother's surprise though, June merely blinked before casually replying,

"And it never occurred to you that nobody would be able to see it anyway because of the barrier?"

"Uh, well-"

"Or if they _did_ we'd have to wipe their memories because nobody unmagical can know about the magical world?"

"Not exactly but-"

"Or that that was my favorite swimsuit?" At her last inquiry, the 13 year-old Te Xuan Ze gritted her teeth. Sweat dripped from the 10 year-old's forehead, and he tried to look for any way to escape his sister's wrath. And that was when it occurred to him, something so simple and so foolproof that it had been used for ages: blaming someone else.

"Well they helped!" Ray Ray quickly pointed a finger in Dennis and Monroe's direction. "They told me where your bikini was!"

"Hey, you can't pin this on me!" Their eldest sibling protested as he quickly turned his head in his little brother's direction. Monroe had also irritably crawled out from underneath the couch cushion.

"I just thought you were going to pull a prank with it, because I wanted to get back at 'er for stealing my wand without telling me! …Uh…I mean-" The 16 year-old shifted his eyes left to right after seeing his sister glaring at him; quickly looking for some other sucker to pin the blame on. His gaze immediately fell upon a certain canine nearby on the sofa and the idea struck him. Dennis unswervingly gestured to Monroe.

"_He_ was the one who didn't stop us!!" At that accusation, the aged dog was taken aback at first, before glowering at the eldest Lee sibling.

"Well at least _my_ reasons were justified; I wanted to teach the lass a lesson for takin' away my favorite doggy treats!"

"_All_ of you helped with this?!" June's voiced echoed through the house, quickly getting everyone's attention. Being the Te Xuan Ze, she was used to breaking up quarrels; yet still nothing was more complicated than settling a family dispute, not even an Underworld overtaking. Her first instinct was to nail the hardest problems firsthand, so she swiftly turned her gaze to her elder brother and her dog.

"First of all Monroe, you know I kept telling you they were bad for your cholesterol! Ah-Mah says your veterinary bills are high enough and I was just looking out for her, and, as unlikely as it may sound, you too."

"And Dennis, I told _you_ that wand was too new to perform a high-level spell: that's why I took it! You have to break those in first!" She yelled.

"They were bacon flavored!!" Monroe wailed in anguish.

"I'm almost a 38-level wizard, I think I know what spells to do and not do with a new wand!" Dennis defended.

"Can I say something?" Ray Ray cut in.

"NO!" The other three replied. The next moment was filled with angry stares and uncomfortable silence. June readjusted the towel coming up to her shoulders, while Dennis obediently saved his game. Monroe straightened the couch cushions back, and Ray Ray, feeling it was just making the situation more awkward, turned off the TV. It was about three minutes before anyone spoke up again.

"Tell you what, since you three are so obviously interested in my swimwear, I'll let this go, if you'll do me _one_ little favor." Juniper said.

"What kinda favor?" All three males asked.

"Oh, just a quick trip to the mall to pick up another bikini, along with some other needed pool gear; _your_ treat." She finished.

"What?!" Ray Ray and Dennis protested.

"Hey it's either that, or being locked in a room full of snot goblins. Personally, I could do with either." The 13 year-old girl grinned. Both brothers exchanged scowls, before the youngest of the two crossed his arms and told his sister,

"Better make a list."

* * *

"Dennis hurry up or we'll be late!" June told her brother as she sat in the tan-upholstered backseat of Dennis' car; Monroe and Ray Ray in the back with her.

"If we are it's those protestors' faults! I can't believe there's still dudes out there with nothin' better to do but stand at the entrances of the mall doing funding for the Burping Snails!" Ray Ray complained.

"Who won't even let you pass until you sign like a ton of petitions!" Dennis added as he looked at the two from the rear-view mirror.

"Well I hope you at least got the right brand of tanning oil." Their sister said as she dumped the items in the bag from the store into her magenta and purple duffle bag.

"Tanning oil?" Both brothers said in unison.

"You didn't get the tanning oil?!"

"Don't make me get out the mouth-sealant spell!" Monroe warned the three siblings.

A few blocks later, and after a pit stop at a convenient store for some tanning oil, the Lee's arrived in front of Jody Irwin's house. They could see streamers hung in the backyard and a sign that said: "Enter through Front".

They walked through the house and exited to the backyard.

"I hope Lila made it out ok with just Jody and Ophelia." June mumbled to herself.

"What about Lila?" Ray Ray demanded; quick to hear his crush's name in a heartbeat.

"June!" Came a voice to their left. The group looked towards the pool and the young Te Xuan Ze was amazed to see her 13 year-old sasquatch friend waving from the deep end with their other two friends by her side. She immediately ran over to them.

"Lila?! You're swimming!" She smiled.

"You're tellin' us: it was like once she learned the fundamentals she like, became some Olympic champ or something." Ophelia stated.

"You wouldn't believe how fast she can swim June!" Jody gleefully added. At this, the Asian girl raised an eyebrow at Lila, who merely looked away coyly.

"Well don't just stand there: get in. Lila n' me were just about to see who can get to the other side of the pool the fastest." Ophelia spoke up.

"Where's Roger?" Their still street-clothed-adorned friend asked. Her response was Lila, Jody, and Ophelia pointing in the direction of the snack table, where Roger, completely fine, was having a friendly conversation with Marcus. And upon seeing _him_, June smiled at the site of her boyfriend…before looking down at her feet with a slightly glum expression. Her friends noticed the look.

"What's wrong?" Jody asked.

"Well…nothing, it's fine, really. …HEY!!" The Te Xuan Ze screeched as a wave of chlorinated water splashed onto her.

"I'll get out the super-soakers if you don't fess up." Ophelia, who was the one who had splattered her friend, threatened.

"Ok, ok, just hold your fire…er, water I mean. What's in there anyway, Jody? Ice cubes?" She said as she began rubbing her upper arms.

"Well the sooner you get in the sooner you get used to it." Lila giggled.

"Or I could just pull you in right now." Ophelia cynically offered.

"Alright, alright, I'll talk. Just put that arm back in the water." After her goth friend seemed to calm down, June sighed and pulled one of the wooden benches nearby closer to the pool so she could at least sit down for this.

"…I really hate to bring up more drama right before school let's out, but…after this party…I won't be able to see Marcus for nearly the _whole_ summer." The thirteen year-old replied.

"Whadda you mean?" Lila asked.

"He's going to a family reunion for two months." Her friend less-than-enthusiastically replied.

"TWO MONTHS?!" Her friends echoed.

"…Well, maybe you could convince Marcus' family to let you come along." Jody offered.

"_Or_ for them to let him stay behind." Lila quickly said, knowing why that idea couldn't possibly work.

"Or you could slash their tires: that'd make it pretty difficult to leave."

"Uh, Ophelia, I think that's called vandalism." June comfortably replied.

"Your point?" The goth girl said.

"Hey, Ophelia," Jody cut in, "why don't you and Lila have that race now? I've got something to tell June." The sasquatch girl exchanged looks with her magenta and purple-haired friend, who shrugged…before smirking and suddenly shouting,

"Last one to the other side lights all the totem poles!!" As soon as she finished that sentence, the 13 year-old goth was off like a dart. Lila stood there for a moment, almost in a daze, before smirking herself and instantly following. After they were gone, Jody looked back at her friend.

"Well, maybe you guys could still keep in touch even though you're so far apart."

"Like how?" June, almost hopefully, glanced at her.

"Well… maybe you guys could email each other." The blonde suggested.

"His family doesn't get internet access to where he's going." Her Asian friend responded.

"Ok then…what about calling?"

"Don't wanna seem rude." It was then both girls glanced down and bit their lips, before glancing over at their two racing friends, currently tied: Ophelia was a very capable and more experienced swimmer than Lila. Yet still the sasquatch girl was surprisingly skilled in the water herself, June couldn't help but wonder if she was holding back her strokes or not.

But after a moment, most of her focus went back to Marcus, who seemed to be enjoying himself despite his company being Roger, Ray Ray, Dennis, and her dog. Still, he looked so handsome and happy here at the party. June was glad her boyfriend was having such a great time, but she couldn't hold back a sigh of melancholy.

Jody, who was always wanting to be sympathetic, swam over to her friend and put a reassuring hand on her shin, since June was standing and she was in the pool.

"Hey don't worry about it. I mean it's not like anything'll change between you two when this summer's over. And besides, you guys can hang out together at the party as long as you want: even if you can't hang around with me, Lila or Ophelia." She smiled. Her friend glanced back at her.

"To be honest, I'm a little worried about _bringing down_ the party."

"Jody!" The two girls abruptly looked to their left when a voice called over to them. It was then they saw Dennis in black and red swim trunks approaching in their direction.

"Dennis! Glad you could make it!" The blonde greeted.

"What? Miss this? What kinda guy wouldn't wanna see all his hard work pay off?" June couldn't help but roll her eyes at her brother's _obvious_ effort to avoid flirtation.

"It was a great job, thank-you. …Hey, I got some new swim gear we're gonna try out in the middle of the party! Wanna see?" Jody asked.

"Totally! U-uh, I mean…sounds cool." He "coolly" half-smiled, and dived right in. June quickly shielded herself before another wave of chlorine-filled liquid nearly soaked her.

"What am I? A hydrangea?" She irritably said.

"There's some spare towels near the picnic table." Jody told her friend before Dennis came back up. The 13 year-old smiled at the 16 year-old, before waving her friend off.

"If you need anything don't be afraid to ask me."

"Don't wait up." Her brother added as he followed the girl to the other side of the pool.

The young Te Xuan Ze merely sighed and brought the bench she had sat on back to its previous location, only to collapse on it as she let her bag plop onto the concrete floor nearby; she'd change into her suit later. Right now, she had some things on her mind.

"_Two months. What can I do for two months?"_ She kept pondering over and over again.

While Marcus would be away at a family reunion, she'd be stuck at home with either ridiculously or no free time on her hands. Weekends would be either be long, lazy afternoons where she'd probably just sit on the couch all day and stare at soap-operas like Ray Ray, or constantly be occupied in mercilessly beating some monster that was trying to eat the town park's sandbox. There'd be no calling just to hear the other's voice, no spontaneous meetings on the street that turned into lunch dates or afternoon walks, and worst of all, no cuddling when watching a really good movie in the evenings. If she ever caught herself fixing her face, which had become a habit since getting together with Marcus, she'd become depressed knowing there wasn't really anyone to look nice for.

…Then again, this, in a way, could also have a good side: now she wouldn't have to cut-short dates in order to go fight some evil threat. And she could even cut loose on her appearance a little, now that he wasn't going to be around anyway. Plus she could look at all the attractive teenage boys in celebrity magazines, and wouldn't have to worry about making her boyfriend jealous.

Thinking over what her friend said, June began feeling maybe Jody could be right. Maybe.

…Maybe not.

* * *

_Meanwhile_…

"Well, well, well." A chillingly annoying voice spoke, sounding like that of a middle-aged man: sounding.

"What's on the agenda for today? Hmm…oh that's right: NOTHING! BECAUSE I'VE BEEN TRAPPED HERE FOR TWO STINKIN' YEARS DUE TO SOME MISTAKE, MADE BY AN EVEN _BIGGER_ MISTAKE AND NOW I'M DOOMED TO SPEND ETERNITY IN THIS DUMP!!"

"For the record, you can insult me all you want, but I'm not regretting what I did. Even if it landed me here with _you_." A seemingly normal, adolescent boy's voice replied.

"Of all the stupid things you've done." This time the voice sounded strained through teeth.

"Well at least now I can't make anymore mistakes here, can I?" The younger replied.

"…You know, I think if I picked at this lock the right way, this cage door _could_ be opened."

"Don't think I don't know when you're lying, da-" A sudden rumble throughout the location the two were in stopped the rest of the sentence.

"What in the name of Valhalla was that?" The, now irritable, voice said.

"You mean my middle name, or the Viking heaven?"

"TWO MONTHS, GROUNDED, FOR BACK SASS!"

Suddenly the rumble happened again.

"…Is that supposed to happen?" The younger of the two said.

"Uh…lemme get back to you on that." The elder replied.

Suddenly there was an enormous flash, and before either knew it, a portal ripped open and sucked the two occupants into its gateway.

In what Laymen-Trolls would say: the void was now nothing but an empty void.

* * *

_That evening…_

"June, I had an unbelievable time tonight." Marcus smiled as he and his girlfriend held each other's hands at the corner where their paths to home forked.

"Yeah me too: I thought, y'know with the whole 'you leaving for two months' thing it'd be kinda awkward, but I actually had a pretty cool time." June replied with a smile.

"Hey, no worries about this summer, ok? While I'm at the reunion, I'll be thinkin' of you." He said as he cupped her cheek. His girlfriend smiled and leaned in for a hug.

"I'm still gonna miss you." She whispered as they embraced.

"I'll be back before you know it." He replied.

_Meanwhile…_

"See ya Ophelia! Jody, thanks for inviting me to the party!" Lila waved to her two companions from across the street.

"We are SO gonna have that rematch the next time we both come to her house: I don't care if you brought a swimsuit or not!" Ophelia jokingly replied as she waved alongside Jody.

"Have a nice night, Lila!" The blonde girl smiled. The sasquatch girl gave her friends one final goodbye smile, before turning around and walking in the direction of Ah-Mah Lee's home. True the past and present Te Xuan Ze's had promised to find a family for her, but Lila liked the company of June's grandmother. Jasmine was always kind, caring, and there to answer any questions about human society the sasquatch girl had to ask. As for the new family, as far as she was concerned, June and her grandmother could take their sweet time.

Not that that would be likely though; with Marcus gone June would no doubt be looking for ways to keep herself busy in order to keep her boyfriend off her mind. Burying herself in her work, trying to get her friends(including herself), to come over as much as possible. Perhaps making trips to any store within reasonable distance. Walking around the town until she had memorized every street corner from the crossing signs to the cracks in the sidewalk. Increasing her knowledge about the magical world. And, in emergency situations, even get some early studying for school.

Lila rolled her eyes at every single one of these thoughts: why was it other girls were so obsessed over the opposite gender? Everywhere she looked there was either a girl locked arms with her boyfriend, some snooty girl with a poor desperate boy wrapped around her finger, and the rest; unhappy girls who had convinced themselves they life-dependently NEEDED a boyfriend. In Lila's opinion, all of them were utterly hopeless. So picky, so crazed, so-

"Excuse me?" Came a voice from behind her. The 13 year-old sasquatch girl brought herself out of her thoughts after someone had called her. Casually looking back…she knew after that moment, her opinion on THAT certain topic would change forever.

Only a few feet in front of her stood the absolute _best_-looking boy she had ever seen: top to bottom he was handsome. His brown hair with natural sandy highlights which parted down the middle towards his brow perfectly halfway framed his face, which was indescribably gorgeous, his blue sports jacket and green t-shirt underneath well complimented his muscular physique, regular jeans typical for a boy his age, baggy at the end of the legs. She even loved the color of his shoes! Which were black. Lila hadn't even noticed she was staring until he began talking again, his perfectly pearly-white teeth showing every moment or so.

"Sorry to bother you but, I've kinda been looking for somebody this whole night, but I'm having trouble with directions." He said.

"…I-I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you very well. Could you say that again?" She asked as the blood rushed to her face.

The boy blinked at her for a moment, before sighing to himself; like most attractive boys, he was fully aware of what his appearance did to a lot of people he talked to. Fortunately, or unfortunately (whichever way you looked at it), this wasn't really much of a problem from the kind of home he had been brought up in; let's just say he didn't really _have_ many chances to talk. He knew most other boys would KILL to look as good as him, but he had found out long ago that looks could be a curse. …Almost as much of a curse of what he was forced to endure everyday of his life. …Besides, even good looks can't get you what you want sometimes. Love, actual love, not lust, was a good example. The boy put this aside though as he repeated what he previously said.

"I said I'm looking for somebody. I'm a little lost on directions."

"O-oh, um well, I've lived in this place for sometime. Who is it you're looking for?" She asked. The boy looked at her for a long moment, before almost reluctantly saying,

"You wouldn't happen to know a girl named June, Juniper Lee, would you?"

Lila's eyes grew huge. …She quickly became so lost in her own thoughts she forgot about the boy standing in front of her.

"…Hello? …Hello? …Ugh, forget it." He turned back to walk the opposite way. The sudden movement nearby reviving her from her own thoughts, she quickly snapped out of it and grew horrified upon realizing he was leaving.

"Wait!" Lila called after him, clasping onto his arm.

"I-I know where she lives." She said. "We got to school together."

"Right." The boy said sarcastically.

"I-I'll prove it. She's 13 years old. She'll be in the 7th grade. She has two brothers, one older and one younger, and a dog. Her hair is black with a magenta streak in it, she knows how to play guitar and ride a skateboard. She wears a bracelet all the time, and she's currently the new Te-" Lila gasped as she quickly covered her mouth. At this, the boy raised an intrigued eyebrow.

"F-forget that last line." She quickly said; silently cursing herself for almost blowing her friend's secret.

"_And for what? A boy. Geez, I'm worse than Melissa O' Malley."_ She thought.

He stared at her for a moment, before half-smiling at her; quickly causing Lila to blush even more.

"Just a question between strangers: do you know what a Te Xuan Ze is?" He asked. Lila's anxiousness about blowing June's secret had now been quickly extinguished, but only to be ignited again with a wariness of this newcomer.

"…Maybe, do you?" She replied. He smiled again, only this time more friendly, and held out his hand.

"I'm Taylor." He introduced himself. Lila could barely muster the strength to reach out her own hand and shake his.

"I'm Lila." She said after swallowing a lump in her throat.

"So…I get it you're a 'good friend' of June's?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah um, we met under…not exactly normal circumstances." She sheepishly replied.

"How'd you meet her?" The sasquatch girl asked. For some reason, Taylor was silent for a moment, before looking down at his feet.

"That's…not important right now. Can you take me to see her?" He asked. Her first instinct was to say "yes" and lead him there, but thankfully, she brought back the actual instinct; not this eager-to-please lovey-dovey new feeling she had. For all she knew, he could just be some demon in disguise looking for trouble.

After remembering this, she thought about saying she did know June, but not where she lived. …But something told her she had to give this newcomer a chance. So while making sure it was inconspicuous, she took a sniff of the air: this was the same exact system she had used on that little creep who crashed Jody's slumber party, and on every other being she came into contact with. She could smell-out evil, which proved to be a very useful trait of hers.

…That was why she practically melted with relief after not finding a single whiff of "bad smell" on him. Smiling coyly, she reached out her hand.

"Sure, follow me."

Lila nearly exploded with excitement when he took her hand into his.


	6. They're Heeeeeere

So um, yeah this fic hasn't been updated in over 3 months so…yeah, really sorry about that. To all my fellow JL fans out there, I apologize.

* * *

"Ya got any three's?"

Ray Ray looked up from what cards he had left in his hands, and narrowed his eyes at his older brother.

"Well do ya or don't ya?" Dennis impatiently demanded; one eye was narrowed behind his tan sunglasses as the eyebrow above his other eye rose over the frames. The 10 year-old groaned, before handing over a pair of cards, both 3 red of diamonds, to the older boy, who smirked and placed them on a semi-tall stack of his winnings.

"Guess it's my turn _again_. Ok Monroe, got any five's?" The expectant grin on the teenager's face seemed vaguely suspicious to the experienced dog, who stared at him with a look of mistrust.

"…You know, I'd be just a wee bit doubtful of your sudden lucky streak if not for the near 20 losses in a row ye had over your last game of Old Maid last weekend." He replied.

"Well…maybe fate just decided I oughtta have some good luck after a streak of its own; a guilty one." Dennis retorted, hoping the other two hadn't noticed his eyes darting apprehensively across the room.

"Or maybe _you_ think you oughtta have the Boomfist comic books we're bettin' on! No matter what cost." Ray Ray accused.

"Comic books? I thought the wager was dog biscuits." Monroe cut in. Dennis scoffed and mumbled under his breath.

"Well when I win, that'll be the _only_ thing I let you guys have."

"Wha'd you say?" His younger brother interjected.

"Uh, nothin'. Say isn't it a little bright in here? Maybe we should turn the lights down."

"That reminds me; why haven't ye taken those sunglasses off yet? You've had them on since we left the party almost an hour ago!" The Scottish-dog stated.

"I…um…" By this time sweat was forming on the young warlock's brow, and he began pulling on his shirt's neck hole in uneasiness. Seeing this, Ray Ray started becoming suspicious as well.

"Somethin' funny's goin' on here." He stated as he crossed his arms.

"Uh…_What the_-?! Hey!!" The oldest Lee sibling shouted as Monroe unexpectedly jumped up and swiped the sunglasses from his face.

"Go long, Ray Ray!!" The dog commanded. Obediently, the 10 year-old sprang to his feet and held out his arms as he ran backward; the dog flung the tinted spectacles in his direction, just seconds before Dennis managed to grab ahold of him. The youngest Lee sibling quickly adjusted the frames to his face after catching them…and laughed vociferously at what he saw.

"Nice underpants; 'Captain Underpants' to be exact!"

"Hey, he happens to be a very interesting novelistic character!!" His older brother defended as his skeleton hands covered his undergarment area.

"Wait a second…" Ray Ray spoke as he realized what he was seeing: human skeletons, dog skeletons, when he looked down he saw his own Boomfist-themed underpants…across the floor, he also saw the front sides of the cards they'd been playing earlier.

"X-RAY SUNGLASSES!!" He shouted.

"I knew it! And no doubt made from a transparence spell!" Monroe bellowed as he turned sharply to face the cheating teenager. Dennis held up his hands in defense.

"Alright, so maybe I cheated in a little card game; it's not like anybody got hurt or permanently scarred from this." He said.

"Dennis, Ray Ray, Monroe, have you guys seen my-?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

June barely had time to turn her head as her youngest brother fled from the scene, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I'M BLIND! I'M BLIND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Completely perplexed, she looked back to see the two remaining occupants of the room staring, a mixture of shock, astonishment, and slight pity on their faces, after the innocent victim. The Te Xuan Ze put her hands on her hips.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"A mentally-blemishing incident that is to never be spoken of again." Monroe responded, still staring in the direction Ray Ray took. Now just baffled even more, the girl looked at her brother for some sort of hint; but his face held only the dog's similar expression, only with a twist of what looked like regret in it as the difference. For no reason in particular, June glanced down and something caught her eye.

"Didn't Ray Ray drop these when I came in?" The two gasped and tried to move, but for some reason they had lost control of their ligaments. And could only watch as she put them on.

"Why was he wearing your glasses inside anyw-

…

…

**DENNIS**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"You used to live in Orchid Bay?" Lila said, almost in bewilderment, as she and Taylor strode up the block together.

"Yeah, it was about two years ago. My dad uh… had this really big thing he thought would change our lives for the better. But it… didn't exactly work out like we thought, so, we had to leave."

"Sorry it didn't go so well." Her voice was entirely sincere.

"I'm not." He mumbled.

"So, what made you guys move back?"

"Well that's mostly what I need to talk to June about."

"Well…wait no further, here we are." Lila announced, almost regretful to have the boy away from her, even if it was for an important meeting that needed to be discussed with the Te Xuan Ze.

Taylor looked up at the building in front of them.

"This isn't her house…um, from what I remember!" He quickly added.

"Yeah, she's staying at her grandma's for tonight." She told him. The boy next to her blinked.

"…The old Te Xuan Ze's here too?" For some reason he seemed to become a little nervous.

"No, she's out giving a sky-diving lesson; won't be back until tomorrow."

"Oh."

There was a pause between the two, as the demigod looked down at his feet and the sasquatch girl awkwardly held her hands behind her back.

"So I…guess we better get in there, huh?"

He sighed lightly, "No use putting it off now."

Still puzzled at his behavior, Lila reached up to the knob. She cracked open the door, failing to hear, despite her faultless sound perception, the sharp inhale of breath he took as a splint of light shone over the two of them, gradually widening until they could see the inside of the house.

"MOM AND DAD'LL BE ON ONE OF THOSE SPECIAL-FAMILY DOCUMENTARY SHOWS BY THE TIME YOU'RE HEALED-UP, DENNIS!!!"

"It was a stupid card game!!" Her brother shouted as he held out his wand in forewarning.

"Serves ye right for cheating!" Monroe shouted from the other side of the living room.

Lila and Taylor stared.

"…Maybe we came at a bad time." They said in unison.

"LILA!!" Came a voice to their left, and instantly the bigfoot girl felt something attach to her leg.

"Oh, hey Ray Ray." She somewhat happily greeted. The shaking 10 year-old glanced up at her.

"You…would not believe…what June looks like…in only…" He whimpered before he could say anymore. She merely raised an eyebrow in confusion, before, remembering who was with her, looking back and saying,

"Uh, five minutes?" He nodded in understanding and closed the door behind her. After which the 13 year-old sasquatch casually took the petrified boy off her leg and stood him in front of her. Then she took a deep breath and shouted over the fight still in near-commencement close by.

"Uh, Dennis, I've gotta talk to June so-!"

"Got it." He curled his first finger and thumb in an 'ok', and looked toward his sister.

"Hey! Lila's here!" The young wizard shouted.

"That only works once!" She yelled, wielding back a fist.

"I mean it!" He used his wand to hold up his own fist; only this one was made out of magical energy, and designed specifically to block her attack.

"June!!!!" Her friend raised her voice loud enough to prove her brother wasn't making excuses. The Asian girl blinked and glanced back, then stood from her hostile stance.

"Oh uh hey…um, I'm kinda busy here."

"I noticed but, there's someone outside who needs to talk to you."

"Who?"

"Well um, I sort of…can't remember his name." She blushed.

"What?" June raised an eyebrow in perplexity.

"He told me it but um, I forgot because…he was just so…so…th-that word you use to describe Marcus all the time?"

"Cute?" The Te Xuan Ze guessed.

"A babe?" Ray Ray cut in.

"Some major-super-unbelievably-hot-stuff?" Dennis gagged. Lila sighed as she leaned against the doorway.

"Yeah, sorta like that." The oldest of the Lee siblings smirked.

"_Can you feel, the love tonight?"_

"Shut up Dennis!" His sister screeched; still remembering the incident from earlier.

"What? I figure since she's an animal, it'd be the perfect song for her."

"Elton John doesn't just write songs for animals." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. If he did, we'd hear that at every zoo we went to. Now back to our current problem," in a flash the 10 year-old zoomed out of the from and darted back in, a baseball bat in hand, "WHO IS HE?!!"

"I don't know." Lila repeated, until she looked back at June. "But he said he wanted to talk to you."

"Me? Wait, is he an animal, or does he look like us?"

"As far as I can tell, he _looks_ like a normal person." She stated.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Dennis cut in, "I'm not letting some guy we've never seen before be alone with my sister." Juniper only rolled her eyes again.

"He says you've met him." The sasquatch girl informed the group. All four of the Lee's, June, her brothers, and Monroe, exchanged glances.

"Well, you might as well show 'em in; then we can at least get this straight." Her friend nodded, and walked back to the doorway. The rest of them waited patiently, as she reached for and twisted the handle. The door slowly cracked open…and, excluding Dennis and Lila who barely knew this person, everyone's eyes bulged in reaction to who they saw.

Monroe was completely speechless, and Ray Ray was just innocently surprised.

June, however, was the most shocked: her eyes bulged, her breathing stopped, her jaw fell, her legs and arms froze in place…and her heart gave a slight twinge. She couldn't believe who stood before her; right here, right now. In all the glory of those wavy locks, those impressive muscles, those deep, drowning eyes…eyes that were boring into her own; as if they too couldn't forget her, not even a little.

…Finally, Ray Ray was the one who broke the silence.

"Hey, it's pretty-boy. What's he doin' back?"

* * *

"Hey! Little bro! At last we reunite!"

"Shut up!!" A harsh voice replied. The being to speak such a response, was a tall, sinister-looking, irritated-appearing Nordic god by the name of Loki; he was entirely black with the exception of striking red markings, and menacing yellow eyes. His lower half was that of a serpent's, his torso divided by an orange skull belt, he wore sturdy gauntlets on both of his broad hands, and two ears jetted out from the opposite side of his head; the perfectly devious appearance for the trickster God of Lies.

And aside him, stood someone somewhat taller, and _much_ less threatening-looking, depending on your outlook of the Nordic God of Thunder: orange colored hair which was kept tied back, old Olympian-styled armor, complete with shining helmet, and a smile that could make any mortal woman swoon…much unlike the fellow deity that stood aside him. Though mighty Thor, with his trusty hammer over his shoulder, happily smiled at his brother; despite their differences and opinions on…many, many, things, he still cherished his younger sibling. Loki on the other hand…didn't exactly see it the same way.

"Aw, is that anyway to talk to the T-man after all this time? I mean, what's it been? Like, 2 years?"

"Well isn't that amazing; he learned math while I was gone."

"Y'know, when the Hammerettes said something funky was goin' on over here, I was a little tripped that the Te Xuan Ze wasn't alerted to check it out, until now."

Thor quickly ducked just in time to avoid a massive bolt of lighting aimed at his head.

"Do _not_, speak of that name, in front of me." The God of Lies commanded, the fist he used to throw the volt still held out in mid-air.

"Oh c'mon Loki, you can't still be sore after that little episode little Juney and I had to cook up awhile back." This time his brother managed to burn off a few hairs with the next shot; if it weren't for Thor's helmet things might've been a little worse.

"You _were_ one to hold a grudge, little bro."

"Let me put this in terms you can understand: if you like, _ever_, speak of the Te Xuan Ze, _or_ call me 'little bro', again, I will like _totally_ blow off your head."

"Seriously though, you can't be that mad if you got out of imprisonment; in fact, I'm surprised you're not _gloating_ little- …dude." The God of Thunder grinned in satisfaction at his quickly rethought statement; Loki merely slapped his hand to his own face in infuriation.

"I don't even know _how_ I got out of that. And I don't just hate you two for what happened that time; you I've always hated, but _her_…" He gritted his teeth.

What Thor probably didn't know about at all, which Loki expected by the way he judged his brother, was that he hated the Te Xuan Ze for reasons much more personal than banishment; although he had to admit the banishment _was_ up there along with it. True he never liked the image of the magical protector in the first place, what with the duty to keep guys like him from shaping the world into their liking; darkness, malevolence, that sort of thing. And until he'd actually met the guardian herself, the Te Xuan Ze had only been an expected speed-bump on his way to a climb for dominance. Of course _that_ plan worked out as far from expected as possible, and he ended up in lockdown for all time…

…Or so she thought.

Of course family life was changed because of the occurrence: his human bride and demigod son were both wondering why they had heard so little from him lately…well, more little than usual. Loki and his family had never talked much before that; gods interacting or socializing with mortals was typically looked down upon by the Nordic deities, let alone _having a child_ with one. But after receiving the news of the father deity's current situation, they were appalled at what happened. Immediately, they wanted to come to his aid in any way necessary.

Well…it was moreso Taylor's mother who insisted that they go. Due to the lack of one or the other's presence while the mother visited either of them (father playing his role in the magical world, or son playing his in the local Underworld Junior High) Taylor and Loki didn't exactly have much of a relationship. So as expected, the 11 year-old demigod was a little reluctant to see the being whom he was to call "dad" (but what else was there to call him?).

Now it wasn't an unknown fact that the God of Lies tended to be impatient; so he was only annoyed when his mortal half, and the half of him that was mortal, arrived to his imprisonment chamber. Taylor's mother kept persisting in her attempts to get her son's father out of this, but he merely grew more irritated the more she tried. She meant well, but she couldn't simply see that there was nothing a mortal like her could do about it.

Before long…he lost his temper. Right in front of his own son, Loki banished the mother of his one child.

Taylor's reaction was furious. He threatened his father with violence, but the immortal only laughed. To show he was serious, the demigod threw one of his strongest lightning volts in just the blink of an eye; it made a direct hit to his father's torso. After shaking off the impact, Loki angrily prepared to give his son the torment of his life…until an idea occurred to him.

Taylor was becoming awfully powerful: already shooting lightning bolts and making fireballs in his prepubescent years. And he wasn't due long until puberty showed up. Once that happened, think of what he could accomplish… destruction and chaos-wise, that is. Not to mention, despite his peer's constant avoidance of him for his widely-known heritage, he was also quite the looker; often when he walked around the human world with his mother, nothing more casual than a few shopping trips, human girls would blush and giggle excitedly just after one look at him. Combine looks that could kill, along with powers just as deadly, and what do you get?

…"Bonding time"

That was what Loki called it anyway. He apologized for the banishment of the only parent and loving-figure the boy had ever known, and was only half-surprised to see his son could tell if he was lying. Ok, so he wasn't sorry he'd got rid of the mother of his child, but he _was_ wanting to spend more time with him. And since that wasn't a lie in itself (he never said he wasn't just doing it to use him as a pawn), Taylor believed him, although that didn't make him any less angrier. It didn't help that he had nowhere else to go; Thor was too busy to care for a kid, albeit he'd love to have his nephew around more often, and his human relatives despised him for reasons that were too obvious to mention. The misunderstood demigod would have to remain with his father.

Over time though, Taylor Evermore grew to not hate the time with his dad as he had previously expected. His still missed his mother, but it was good to have a father-figure in his life for once. He was doing better in school, aside from the lack of any social time; his magic skills, since his mother had no magic blood in her whatsoever and couldn't help him on controlling or learning to use his powers, were being harnessed better than he could've imagined; and…there were some male problems he had trouble with as well, and wouldn't be embarrassed to talk about it since it was _much_ different than with his mother.

One day though, during a meal, Loki brought up how he got banished to the Underworld. Of course Taylor, who had grown to admire his dad by this time, wanted to know everything there was to know.

And the plan began…

The demigod wholeheartedly agreed to help put away whoever had done this to him, Loki was more than eager to let it be so. It was a simple preparation: since the trickster's escape could only be done by replacing him with another high-ranking magical being, the two concocted a scheme to do so _and_ get revenge on their hated adversary.

Taylor was to swoon the Te Xuan Ze, get her to wear an enchanted charm, and using said charm, transport her to the Underworld where she would replace Loki in the cell. Easy enough, except for one thing…

Taylor Evermore had gotten Juniper Lee all wrong, and he soon realized that the more he got to know her. She was not the glory-hungry, shallow loser he pictured her as: she was a fun, welcoming, helpful person. And the more time they spent together, the more he _loved_ it. He couldn't get enough of her. And after awhile…he began falling in love with her.

Juniper Lee, at age 11, had managed to hit as far below the belt as possible with the God of Lies, by winning over the heart of his only son. And when the time came to put the plan into action, Taylor refused any harm to come to June, no matter _who_ caused it. Thus, even though it ruined his reputation with the Te Xuan… no, Juniper, compared to what it was before, he saved her freedom by sacrificing his own. His bond with his father, was also completely shattered in the process.

That was what landed the two of them in the void for two years…until some unknown force freed them from their isolating prison. Yet it changed nothing: the only reasons Loki hadn't re-banished his son when they got out, were because Thor was there to witness the portal tear open and the cage spill from it, and wouldn't have let it happen, and also because Taylor was the only one who could wonder among mortals while collecting information. Information on what could've caused this, that is.

Had they not landed in Orchid Bay, not to mention the same house Loki and Taylor used as refuge while initiating their plan, the evil deity would've been trying to escape from his brother and finding another way to take over the world. But, since this was where they ended up, new plans were drawn: Thor would keep an eye on his brother, while his nephew would seek out any possible assistance.

Both Nordic gods needed only one guess to who he would try to seek out first.

"Little siren." Loki growled under his breath.

"The sirens? Oh I saw them last week. Nice gals, _shallow_ qualities." Thor spoke up.

The trickster groaned and mumbled in extreme exasperation.

* * *

Yeah, my little back-story of what I thought could've happened with Taylor. Really, I liked him as a character once he was introduced. And he and June seemed to be utterly fit for each other. We'll see some more of that in the next update though. Review!!!


	7. A Void in My Heart

Here's to my boyfriend Jagabor, and friend Kovukono, both who _haven't_ updated. (smirks)

* * *

_Flashback…_

Unheard from upstairs, June let out a depressed sigh as she unpacked all her belongings. The pool party had gone great, even better than expected, yet the dismaying event of what was to come after, was not affected nor evaded in any way.

Tomorrow morning, bright and early, Marcus would be leaving for nearly half the summer; leaving June to find other things to… occupy, the word seemed to best define her situation, herself with. She was afraid of loneliness consuming her for this period of time, yet she would do everything in her power to stop it.

Of course, this newly freed space in her time could always lead to positive things: she could study many new spells, enough to even give Dennis a run for his money; she could learn new battle tactics from her grandmother; she could look up and memorize additional magical beings she had not heard about, as well as learn more about the ones she already did.

She could achieve new human experiences as well: she could have more girl-time with Jody, Ophelia, and Lila; she could find better places to hide the sugar from Ray Ray; she could experiment with clothing combinations, hair do's, and (if _absolutely_ necessary) make-up.

She could do whatever she wanted…as long as it never left Orchid Bay premises. Which, in itself, was enough to kill whatever buzz she would've had completely. Solitary confinement, without Marcus at least, is what she called it.

Now frustrated, the already forlorn Te Xuan Ze snatched an article of clothing from her hand bag and yanked the nearest drawer open. As she nearly dislocated it from the dresser though, she noticed something amulet-shaped falling out of its former resting place.

Blinking a few times as she stared down at the object, it only took her mere seconds to realize what it was: a gold colored medal, with 1st place written on the surface. Marcus' prize from their old school's fitness competition, 2 years ago. Though it had been no more than an award-like trinket, June had accepted it without a second decline from her, at the time, crush for the soul reason of it being from him.

At this fond memory June's mouth slowly cracked into a barely visible smile; perhaps this was another, _better_, way to avoid loneliness during her summer break. She leisurely grinned at the thought of having this small piece of Marcus with her. She could wear it as much as she wanted to remind herself of him and the happiness he brought her. The thought of wearing it, tucked out of sight from everyone's notice underneath her clothes, comfortably hanging around her neck nearly brought a chuckle from the Te Xuan Ze.

Yet as the happy memory was just starting to lift her spirits, June suddenly remembered something _else_ that had to do with this medal…

Which was enough to turn her frustration into flickering anger.

The bittersweet memory of an old acquaintance. Albeit one with more…attractive qualities than the villains she faced before, the very thought of him and his betrayal was enough to send her whole entire body, right to her fingertips, ablaze with fury. Now when she had almost found something to ease her pain during summer, the very object cursed her with double the pain from before.

And right as the once treasured token was about to shatter in her hands, a glance to her suitcase stopped her in time; she realized she was missing her tennis shoes (she hadn't bothered to change out of her purple sandals after the party ended to save time to say goodbye to Marcus).

Forgetting her anger, even if only for a moment, she let the transporting-charm in medal form fall from her grip and unemotionally walked downstairs…

_End of flashback…_

June, although still trying to recover from the shock, pondered over what her brother just said. How was it even possible for him to be here? Simple, it _wasn't_. Still, she couldn't bring herself to look away. His whole entire being was the most luscious, delectable sustenance for any mortal girl's eye. Which was why she had to force herself to clamp _her_ mortal eyes shut; she had to look away before his beckoning eyes enchanted her, and it sent chills down her spine to know that if she gave in she might never look away.

She gritted her teeth and made herself bring back those memories which hurt her so deeply those years ago. Taylor hadn't known then, and might never, how much pain he caused her. The night he saved her, after she had gotten back to her home, she cried herself to sleep in her room. Not only had she hurt the one she adored, but she'd lost the other whom she'd grown to love as well. Betrayal, pain, misery; that was all, or so she forced herself to think, he brought now.

Ray Ray noticed his sister's uncomfortable reaction.

"June?" He spoke up, causing all attention to turn on her. After a slight pause when realizing everyone was staring, she silently took a deep breath and looked back at the group before her.

"Ray Ray," she spoke calmly, "would you mind taking everybody into the living room for a sec? I wanna find out what the 'newcomer' here wants."

Diverse expressions filled throughout the room: Taylor, who uncomfortably assumed where this was going, lightly cringed; Lila, who grew dispirited at the thought of leaving him, glanced down at the floor; Dennis, who had never seen this boy before, raised an eyebrow in half confusion and half suspicion; Monroe and Ray Ray, who had somewhat known this boy during his stay in Orchid Bay two years ago, exchanged puzzled glances before shrugging, and motioning for everybody else to follow them out of the room.

Once the others had left the scene, June sharply turned her gaze to the demigod boy. Taylor noticed she was reaching into her back pocket.

"Ok, let's get something straight here," she began as she pulled out the desired object, a banishment stone, without taking her eyes off him, "you try anything funny, you get banished. Comprende?"

* * *

A dark voice cackled as it watched two Nordic gods incessantly quarrel via a portal inside a heavy, dark cauldron. Well, it was actually moreso one of them was yelling nonstop, the other just seemed to be enjoying the other's presence despite the fact that he was the one being shouted at.

"All going as good as expected: with those two fools distracted by each other, and with the Te Xuan Ze and the demigod boy distracted by…each other as well, it's only a matter of time before my plan is put into action."

The being leaned over the cauldron enough so that the glow of the concoction swept over his face…or rather the face of the warlock he had possessed only days ago. Nardy's expression may have been sinisterly satisfied,

…But it was only Deagkoll who was truly contented now.

* * *

Taylor put up his hands in defense, "June, the last thing I want to do is cause you or your family any trouble."

"What're you doing here?" She demanded, ignoring his last statement.

"I…I don't know." He finally said. A blast to a nearby piece of furniture sent the boy's responsiveness sky high.

"You honestly expect me to believe that?" June said, the banishment stone still gripped in her hand.

"It's the truth!" He insisted. "Look, just hear me out-"

"And why should I?!" She interrupted. "The guy who kidnapped me by lying to me then popping me down to the Underworld, is now standing in front of me and asking me to listen to his poor life story.

"The same guy who happens to be the son of _Loki_, the evil tyrannical god of Lies. How do I know it's _not_ just _another_ pack of LIES? Then, and now. Like father like son…you're just like him."

Her speech was suddenly cut short when she felt her whole body being restricted outside of her own control. Then, she saw herself being elevated into the air, the banishment stone slipping out of her fingers; there was nothing she could do about either. She watched as it flung itself out the window. Helplessly floating above solid ground, she felt herself tilting forward until she could clearly see the Taylor's eyes ablaze with a bright intensity.

"No," he spoke, more serious than June had ever heard him speak, "I'm not." June could only be allowed to listen and nothing else as he went on,

"Because if I _was_, I would finish you off right now while you're paralyzed and helpless. That's just like my dad; he's a coward." She saw his once serious eyes take a form of slight depression.

Then the Te Xuan Ze felt herself being slowly and safely descended back to the hardwood floor.

June blinked at him, stunned, as he stared back at her as though nothing had happened. Maybe she had come on too strong…then again, he _did_ abduct her, albeit he also sent her back home, despite being the one who brought her there in the first place. …Still; suddenly being a little less hostile now, she decided to at least hear him out.

"Alright," she spoke after a sigh, "let's have it Taylor."

He gave her a genuine smile, June trying her best not to blush in reaction, before explaining.

_A few minutes later…_

"So, you're saying after some freak occurrence, you and your dad were both sucked out of the void, and, Thor was there _waiting_ for you guys to show up?"

"That's right."

"Well how did he know you guys were going to come back through there?"

"He didn't, he just said he heard something was about to happen in that particular place."

"From who?"

"Who else does my uncle hang out with on his day job?"

"So, the Hammerettes actually _are_ useful."

Taylor laughed. "When they're not busy trying to beforehand smash a monster in his own lair."

"Or an elementary school." She chuckled. At this he raised a brow at her, the 13 year-old girl shyly looked away. "It's nothing. Anyway, how did _they_ know about it?"

"At first I assumed otherworldly gossip; the redhead never shuts up." He finished the last part under his breath. "Then I found out that in the time we were gone, the immortal Nordic blacksmiths invented these new tracking slash scrutinizing slash radar weapons for the gods; so they traded in and that's how they found out."

"Nordic gods have their own blacksmiths?"

"You'd be surprised at what little we _can't_ have."

"…Well, we're getting off the subject. We need to find out how you got out of there and why." June sighed. "Summer vacation _barely_ starts and already I've got my work cut out for me."

"Guess this means I won't be making a transfer to Orchid Bay Jr. High." Taylor smirked.

"Like any more girls need you to break their hearts."

Automatically, a pause ensued after that remark was made. The two glanced at the floor in silence, before the 13 year-old demigod glanced up at the Te Xuan Ze with an all-apologetic look.

"June, listen. I don't know how I can make up for what I did but-"

"Don't. No one needs to know that yet."

Taylor remained silent; not because he knew her friends and relatives wouldn't exactly be happy to find out what happened, but because he knew that June herself wanted anything but to relive that again.

As did he…

* * *

…Ok, ok, so maybe it wasn't that long. But at least it was an update, and the next chapter will be MUCH longer!


	8. Hello and Goodbye

So…there probably aren't enough "sorry's" in the world to excuse my [checks last update date] EXTREME failure to update. It's just…this is a summer fic, and writing it when school started just seemed wrong. So I just put it off…then kept putting it off. But I realize I'd better get some new chapters up ASAP. (If I wanna convert people to Juniper/Taylor, I better at least do a good job of updating their chapters) Plus I've graduated school now, so…no excuses!

* * *

"Ok. So first we add the butter, then the sugar, then we cream it together until it looks like a grainy mixture of…well, butter and sugar. Then we slowly beat in the vanilla extract, right before adding our 2 cups of flour, and _then_ we-"

Ophelia scowled; listening to Jody's incessant, cheerful voice giving baking instructions was enough to make any person—let alone a Goth—petulant. She held a mixing bowl in her hands as her blonde companion read from a dessert-themed cookbook. The particular recipe she was looking at was "Deliciously-Decorative Butter Cookies." This recipe she selected because it encouraged—if not required—the chef to use their ornamental skills on the cookies once they were done, which was something Jody couldn't resist.

Why they were doing this? Well, the perkier one of the two insisted they do something special for Marcus before he left, and somehow baking cookies as a farewell snack to eat on the way turned out to be a part of that. As for Ophelia's role in this, well…it was going less pleasantly than expected. …Ok it was downright annoying. Jody was exhausting: it was like she didn't even stop to breathe when she read out directions, and she expected the two of them to be done and get enough sleep to wake up and have enough time to bike to Marcus' place _and_ give him the cookies once saying goodbye.

This was becoming so exasperating, Ophelia couldn't even remember what made her agree to this in the first place!

"Ok, you're making these _now_?" She irritably remarked. "When Marcus leaves in like, less than 24 hours?"

They both glanced at the clock: 10: 30 p.m. on the dot. Marcus and his family would be departing at approximately 9 a.m. that following morning. They still had to bake, cool, and decorate the cookies, and they'd barely started on the dough. Jody's cheerful expression faded slightly, but she did not seem unnerved.

"Well, between my sister's recital and Roger's hospitalization and getting ready for the pool party, I didn't have time until now." She explained.

Ophelia took this in and gave a sigh; it was understandable, especially since one of those was _her_ fault. Realizing she might've been a little too harsh—in spite of herself—she set the mixing bowl on the counter, and voluntarily took out a large bag of flour.

"How many cups again?"

Jody smiled, "Two." As her companion scooped the amount into a measuring cup, Jody tapped a wooden spoon on her chin in thought.

"Y'know," she spoke as Ophelia got out a beater, "I wonder how _June's_ going to spend the summer without Marcus."

"With us, duh." Ophelia replied, plugging in the appliance.

"I know, but, what if she's too depressed to have any fun?"

"Hey, if we can't make her as happy as she'd normally be _with_ Marcus, then we should probably stop stinking so much as friends." The Goth girl simply replied, before setting the beaters into the bowl.

Jody smiled a little again, "I guess you're right. …NO! OPHELIA, YOU'RE-!"

In a breath's second the entire kitchen was engulfed with flour, the whirring of the beaters clearly heard within the haze. As the humming of the blades finally stopped, the flour seemed to disperse to a visible degree, revealing a ghostly-white Jody behind an equally pale Ophelia, both grasping onto the mixer. Jody's thumb could be seen on the "off" button.

Both girls were frozen for a moment, due to shock, until Jody finally parted away from Ophelia, who set the beater aside, and turned to her with a less-than-content look on her face. Jody flushed, a toothless, embarrassed smile on her face.

"…You're supposed to add the butter first." She finished.

_That night in the Lee household…_

June tossed and turned in her bed. What a day; first Marcus leaves for practically the whole summer, and—if she was lucky—she'd have to wake up in time to get to his house and see him off for what would be their last encounter for what felt like forever, then Ray Ray sees her in her underwear after a bad poker game, and to top it all off, Loki jr. pays her a visit.

_Now_ she had to figure out what kind of appropriate payback to dish out to her brothers, see what could be done about Taylor's situation, if anything could, and most importantly—how she would distract herself enough to at least get her thoughts away from Marcus. It appeared she was already booked for summer vacation before it even started.

She almost wished she was back to fighting monsters 24/7. Thankfully, fighting evil doers was the _least_ of her problems.

…Or so she thought.

* * *

Admittedly, even after duking it out with bad guys, experiencing frequent social discomfort and getting mercilessly ragged on by Melissa at school (_causing_ the social discomfort), there was one thing June could give Orchid Bay credit for—the beaches. They were beautiful, and well-deserving of their name, as numerous orchid plants grew commonly within city limits. June sat in a red-and-white plastic fold-up chair, adjusting her purple sunglasses; a warm breeze caressing her hair, the sweet salty aroma welcoming her with each wave hitting the beach, faint yet relaxing seagull calls in the distance, silky white sand; she doubted there could be better seafronts anywhere in the world—magical or not. She leaned back to let the sunbeams tickle her skin, her dark hair in mid-fall from her shoulders.

It was the silence that alerted her first. June sat upright, taking her sunglasses away.

Everything had taken an unmoving, bleak tone—even the ocean was still. The seagulls had disappeared, the sky was gray and tepid, and the sand had turned into the color and appearance of dry oatmeal. Years of experience told her this could only mean one thing:

"Perfect…" She muttered, just in time to see a grouping of clouds descend toward her wake, stop in mid-air above the inert ocean surface, and fade to reveal some tall, goblin-looking thing with big ears, green skin, and a purple cloak with one scraper-high collar. He grinned down at her, revealing unimpressive yellowed teeth, with dull canines jetting up from the lower jaw.

June always counted off a list of three when bad guys were giving an introduction: first came the calm, then the big presentation, and finally, the evil laugh.

"Mwahahahahahaaaaaa!"

Bingo. June could've chuckled at this one however—guy sounded like he had a cold for the last ten years.

"Be frightened Juniper Lee! Be petrified where you stand! Unspeakable evil makes it way to-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah—can't I even get some sleep anymore? Get outta my dreams!" She jerked her thumb over her shoulder.

The weird goblin-looking thing in a cloak glanced sideways at her. "But I haven't even told you the plan."

"It's _always_ the same. Some joker with a wand who thinks he's the anti-Merlin comes into Orchid Bay, does a little scary light show, and then says how they're going to destroy or take over the world. Would it kill ya to deliver monotonous news in waking hours?"

"**SILENCE!**"

This time, the beach was not so subtle. Thunder shook the earth and heavens, gales toppled buildings and piers and arose great waves; smashing into the beach front. Walls of water surrounded the city, carrying vehicles, floorboards, and even former domiciles into the air by minimums of 60 ft, before plummeting back to earth in a film of annihilation and disaster incomprehensible. Lightning penetrated the sky in savage, blinding formations, and strayed downward to the beach in an array of sparks. June jumped back as a shower of pain shot through her leg, falling off the side of the chair. She sucked in a breath and glanced down at the damage—hotly made glass shards courtesy of the lightning were embedded in her skin; hot _and_ pointy—the bloodshed was definitely new, most bad guys just made threats. Any physical violence just left burns from energy blasts or something.

It was then June conjectured, with a sort of sick feeling, that maybe this was no rookie in the bad-guy business. What a way to fill up a summer…

A shadow grew over her. "I tried to be nice about this…"

Pushing the pain to the back of her head, June gazed upward and saw a towering, sinister figure, emerging from where the goblin man once stood. Lean yes, but vicious all the same: dark as a silhouette with eyes like fire, his claws were large and jagged, enough to compare a long sword to a butter knife. It was too painful to look up directly at his face—sand and debris were whipped into the air—but his smile…his, _alteration_ of a smile looked as if it was purposely made to liquefy any ill-fated victims on but a glance. June had seen some villainous enemies in her day, but _this_…individual, had made it in the top 5.

That didn't mean it would stop her from kicking his evil butt though.

His voice trembled the earth with the calamities befalling it. "_Now _Juniper Lee, face the embodiment of all that is evil, as you cower before the forthcoming Lord of the World—Deagkoll!"

"Deagkoll?" She said, having made it to her feet, keeping as much weight off the injured leg as possible, "What kinda name is that?"

"It sounds like 'dead cold'."

"…Not really." She shook her head, all the while trying to keep her game face up: she couldn't let him know the injury in her leg was excruciating right now. Her hands were balled onto her hips.

"Well, no matter for names," The creature spoke, coiling upward in a motion that June associated with a cobra getting ready to strike. Only this cobra had arms, and he withdrew them in clawed fists…slowly _glowing_ clawed fists, which grew brighter and brighter.

"Last time I checked," He smirked, "ACTIONS SPOKE LOUDER THAN WORDS!"

As he bellowed, both claws were thrown from his body to unleash boomerang-shaped, green formations of energy, soaring right for June. The Te Xuan Ze leaped back, diving right into a tidal wave of debris overflowing the city. The debris was no problem; she could bend a car like a pipe cleaner and punch her way through any other obstacles to the surface. Nor was the current an issue—super strength would aid her in backstroking out of there. The problem was the thousand-foot demon trying to eliminate her.

Before June knew what hit her next the body of water turned into a giant hand, one that gripped her above the surface, its wreckage dripping seawater. It flung her back onto the beach—the only dry space in all this chaos, and also the only place in perfect eyeshot of Deagkoll. She immediately braced herself for attack and struck a battle-ready pose. The devious creature merely laughed.

"I'm not here to harm you Te Xuan Ze: I'm here to warn you. Your efforts to protect this town while admirable, will soon be drawn useless. _I _am coming to overtake Orchid Bay Juniper Lee—and there's not a prayer for you or this city!"

Before June could retort, she found herself being pulled from underneath. With borderline panic she glanced down and saw she was ankle-deep in the glistening sand. Instinctively her gaze darted the area for anything in arm's reach to free herself with—as anyone would know, you never struggled in quick sand—even if there really was no point either way. She soon saw everything else being swept away by a final tidal wave, just before what was left of dry land, her position, was flooded along with the city. June kicked upward and grabbed for any passing remains of the town that could drag her out using the current, but the ocean tide had washed everything downwind of her, and now her chest was aching from loss of air.

In a last attempt, she tried to tell herself: _"It's just a dream, wake up and you'll be fine."_ But the fear overrode this feeling and June felt herself sinking in even deeper, the water pressure starting to cave in on her.

And the last thing she saw was the watery image of Deagkoll observing her endangerment with another bone-chilling laugh.

* * *

A girl launched upright, taking in a great gasp for air. Her hair was matted to her face, misleading her that she was still in the nightmare. She flailed and by accident, knocked a lamp off her bed stand and sent it shattering to the wall. June whipped her head in the direction of the crash, expecting an assault from Deadbolt or whatever his name was, prior to reexamining her surroundings:

Once gathering herself, the Te Xuan Ze found she was in her bed; it was roughly morning by the looks of daylight coming through the windows; and not a single inch of the monster and that scrawny green guy were in sight. Realizing she was still panting, June tried to relax her breath, unsure if that was really a warning or her anticipations of what could happen in her break time were getting realistic. Her heart was pounding in her ears, but as she attempted to compose herself, something finally wormed into her head: What time was it?

She looked at the clock: 8:34. Shoot! She'd overslept! Marcus could be leaving any minute. Like any family the Connor's would be hauling it early to avoid seasonal traffic.

She leapt from the bedcovers, intending to rush for the closet…just before something _else_ came into her mind. Her eyes moved to her pajama bottoms, and almost cautiously, she lifted up the left pant leg, looking down at her shin—no more gashes, but the pain was still lucid in her memory.

June's brain shouted in reminder that she didn't have time for recollections: she had to race against the clock if she wanted to bid her boyfriend farewell. Putting the thought away for now, she concentrated on the more important task at hand—picking out the right outfit for seeing him off.

"_Darn it, I knew I should've pre-planned this."_

_Meanwhile…_

"How could you? To your own father!"

Thor was getting filled in on the details about what exactly happened the second time Juniper and Loki butted heads—although he disagreed with Taylor's actions at first, he was impressed when informed the demigod had been the one who put a stop to it. And then surprised when told Taylor had developed feelings for the girl in the process; although, at the same time, finding it rather cute.

"Not a bad choice for a girlfriend, nephew. Not bad at _all_." The Hammerettes also "awww"'d at that particular news, making Taylor roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Yo Loki, if they got married, the next Te Xuan Ze would be like, unstoppable!" The thunder god pointed out with a grin, twiddling his beard.

"I'll be thrown to rabid snot goblins before I let that happen." Loki had crossly stated.

Taylor rolled his eyes again, "You were just using me to get revenge—on an 11 year-old girl." He emphasized, earning a chuckle from Thor and a few giggles from the Hammerettes.

"And _you_ were just in on it to gawk at the supergirl in a bellyshirt." His father retorted.

Thor hissed, "Low blow."

The Hammerettes were sitting by comfortably, as aside from accompanying T-Money on missions and getting to help his work out, their lives were pretty uneventful. They of course hid this well by immersing themselves with their jobs, which, at the same time, contradicted that purpose.

"Oh c'mon! You never felt this way about mom? Another human girl?"

It was at that point Thor and the Hammerettes exchanged uncomfortable glances; Loki's affair with the human woman had caused quite a negative response in the magical community, and the deity one within it. The God of Thunder made a slashing motion across his throat, giving the girls the hint it was time to give the two some space. Neither bothered to acknowledge them going into the next room.

"At least I'm _part_-human!"

"Don't you _dare_ bring her into this," Loki's nostrils were smoking with rage, but like Taylor could care.

"Like I could even care if she's your mortal enemy! Knowing the things you've done, including what she _hasn't_ seen, I can't blame her!"

"Helloooo! If you haven't noticed, _she's_ why I'm locked up!"

"No," His son smirked, "it's because of me."

"Well actually I did a lot of the wor-" Thor was about to point out, until the black-haired hammerette slapped a hand over his mouth as she and the other 2 gave a "shhh!" and continued to watch the show. True it was just a 13 year-old and a middle-aged demon god going through a midlife crisis of some sorts, but it was still better than "Melodrama Hour" on the most popular soap network in the magical world—Pixie Tear.

Loki had heard enough, and with an irate facial expression he drew his arm back as an orange energy orb, with black static licking about it, began to materialize in his gauntlet-encased hand. It was then Thor believed it wise to intervene.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He exclaimed as he moved himself between his brother and his nephew, extinguishing the lethal magic with an energy volt from his hammer. Loki cringed and petulantly shook it off.

"Let's all chill for a second, mkay? Need I remind you little bro that we have a crisis at hand?"

"Tell you one thing—I don't like being kept out of the loop; especially when I'm in it. Nobody takes the King of Lies out of Banishment without a good reason." Loki stated.

"Maybe one of your trifling fans actually knows a thing or two about potions." The black-haired Hammerette suggested.

"_Maybe_ we should get more information about this." The blonde advised. "_Somebody_ must know who or what could be responsible."

"Well, we can't exactly mingle with the outside world—even if they could see us anyway. Which would be like, _really_ bad." Thor added.

All eyes were now on Taylor, whose own widened.

"No way! I'm nobody's messenger boy!"

"Don't think of it as something like that dear, think of it as… Look we really need your ability to mingle with the mortals to assist with this matter, and the sooner we figure out just how this avoided the Te Xuan Ze's detection, the better." The redhead Hammerette stated.

"Just what would mortals have to do with this anyway?" He asked. "They don't know anything about us."

"Mortal _non-_magical beings, maybe."

"So why don't _you_ guys ask them?"

"We're big guns, little nephew." Thor replied in surfer-boy/loving-uncle strange crossbreed of a voice. "If we go asking around saying there's something up, it might cause some wicked backlashes."

Loki chuckled at the idea.

"To avoid a panic, we're kindly suggesting you…help us out." The redhead added.

Loki grabbed the bars of his cage in mock-sorrow, "_Please_, do it for an old demon god with an appetite for destruction…"

Taylor rolled his eyes one final time, exhaling in annoyance. "Fine."

* * *

Taylor might've agreed to the Nordic Deities' arrangement, but he wasn't going empty-handed. The condition had been embarrassing but simple: no curfew, and no asking about where he'd went. If he had any information he'd tell them without sparing an inch, but other than that what happened when he walked out that deserted house's front door was his business to conduct alone.

Clueless about where to start, he decided he'd visit June's place again as it was the closest thing he had for getting potential leads, but she was probably asleep by now so it would wait until later. He wondered, if they did find out, what would happen next if they found the guy who did this. Thor didn't seem to have ill-intent, and his dad only looked suspicious, but if one of the Hammerettes was right and it _was_ just a fan of Loki's eager to release him again…well, then they'd have to banish the delusional creature. No being was meant to have that kind of power to use for unleashing the likes of his dad. And then it was back to the void again he guessed. Even if he committed no actual crime (kidnapping the Te Xuan Ze was looked down upon, but would perhaps deserve an easier sentence than banishment if his hand in the revoke of her ensnarement was brought to light), he'd rejoin him; his dad was the only family he had left, and he had no other place to go. Uncle T-Money had his own life and nearly all other deities snubbed him as blood relation. For images of the all-knowing and moral fiber they were pretty exclusive.

Truthfully, he did have _some_ family that treated him as a person and not a product of the forbidden; on both sides at that. He had another uncle, an older brother to his father, and an aunt who was a goddess…but they were both currently traveling the world at the moment, couldn't even make time to take care of their own kid. She was the reason they were doing this in the first place, but that was yet another dark tale in the bloodline of Oden. The relatives that like him on the mortal half…were now banished. His mom's brother Ted, "Teddy," and his wife, Gloria. Yup, only 2, but better than nothing. Taylor enjoyed spending time in the mortal world, actually, more than the deity one. It was his mother's idea to send him to a magical school, thinking it would make him feel like his other half was nothing to be ashamed about. There were non-human kids, just like him: only most non-human kids didn't have soul-eating, horrific, brutal, image-conceited, demon gods for fathers.

…Ok, maybe not soul-eating, but still pretty creepy.

And if they _did_ have notorious villains for fathers, they were usually out terrorizing the world with them—not trying to pass "Netherworld History II" while trying everything and then some to _not_ appear like a reflection of one of the most disreputable magical baddies in the world. It didn't work though, and Taylor's social life was basically numero uno. He often ditched school at lunch to do something else for a half an hour, besides eat at a vacant table. Weekends weren't really an event either, if he went to public places he would find the place deserted the minute he stepped foot on the premises.

He wondered if life was as hard for his mother while she was up in the mortal world running errands while her son endured semesters at a place nobody really wanted him at, including the teachers. And gods forbid if his gradework was suffering—but who would wanna fail a kid like Taylor Evermore? The heir of Mr. Dark Lord of Deception? But of course it couldn't have been a picnic for her either, raising a kid alone was costly these days in either worlds, and with little support she kind of ran herself ragged. Despite that, she'd always had a smile on her face, and from what his mortal family said when they thought neither of them could hear, she was very beautiful in her day. Still was up to her banishment—Loki didn't have to do a mind-wipe on her family once it happened because they actually didn't care, assumed she'd gone to live some fantasy or something—but she had a kind spirit to match her good looks. …Taylor wondered what the heck his parents saw in each other, or how they even knew each other long enough to like the other since Loki banished someone every 5 seconds.

He even remembered that one time the pizza guy was met with the horrid fate—it was during one of their "bonding" sessions. "I didn't order this with anchovies!" And boom: no more pizza guy.

He walked further down the street and observed the rows upon rows of houses, some belonging to monsters that went unseen and unbothered by the human domiciles. Green lawns, clean streets, and not a bad view of the ocean from this city. A quiet, kind neighborhood, one somebody would expect a person like the Te Xuan Ze to inhabit. He looked up ahead and observed one lone family actually out at these hours—but it explained itself when he saw the numerous luggage cases jumper-cabled on top of it. Vacationers probably. He faltered when he saw there were a few kids standing by it, and to his pleasant surprise he saw that recognized a few of them.

All of them were June's friends; Jody, the blonde in pigtails who talked a lot, Ophelia, the Goth girl with interesting taste in outward attire, a boy whose face seemed familiar but whose name he couldn't place, but he knew he often clung to Ophelia, much to her revulsion. And there was a 4th kid there too; judging by the similarities of him and the married couple loading up the car, he was the one leaving today. By this time he'd stopped walking and decided to just watch from a safe distance.

He was tempted to walk over and re-introduce himself, these same kids being the first to genuinely like him (excluding the other boy who, while he was attending Orchid Bay elementary, would give him dirty looks for some mysterious reason—that reason quickly figured out the day at the competition), but figured it'd be a better idea not to—he wasn't really part of this neighborhood anyway and given the situation, didn't look like he would be when it was over. Plus there was a good chance any of them could be in danger of this guy (or his dad) if they hung around him too much.

"Thanks Jody, these look great." Marcus smiled after he opened the tin filled with homemade butter cookies.

"Ophelia and I made them from scratch, in case you get hungry on the way there." The blonde said proudly.

"It was a formidable process so you'd better enjoy them…" Ophelia warned blandly, Roger cozying up to her side. She gave him a burning glance and he backed off.

The leaving boy looked happy to see his friends wishing him farewell but every once in awhile he'd gaze around the area like he were looking for something. Taylor saw Jody smile.

"Don't worry Marcus, she'll be here."

And just like that something was speeding towards them on a bike. Taylor recognized her too. June panted as she got off the bike, letting it lean against the picket fencing near his house.

"Sorry I'm late." She told everyone, specifically Marcus, supporting herself with her hands on her knees.

"Better late than never." Roger proclaimed.

"Better never late." June breathed, an apologetic smile on her face pointed to her departing boyfriend. Marcus smiled back, and after waiting for her to catch her breath, picked her up in a bear hug and spun her around making June laugh, Jody "aww", and Ophelia look off indifferently. Taylor had to look away too.

So, in all the time he was gone she now had a boyfriend, one she seemed to really care about. Not that he was too surprised; June _was_ incredible. Any boy would be lucky to be with her.

His superhuman senses allowing him to hear them from afar, they were all bidding Marcus goodbye. June sounding the most disheartened.

"C'mon son, we gotta beat traffic!" Called Marcus' father, Malcom, from the front seat. Marcus gave his friends all sincere glances. June and Jody moved forward to give him a bear hug each (June's _very_ watered-down). Ophelia didn't do hugs, and sent him off with a pat on the back and a handshake, which was as affectionate as Ophelia Ramirez got. Roger nearly mauled his buddy in a tight squeeze, Marcus giving his back a pat with his unrestrained hand. After giving June another hug, and some reassuring words, he boarded the car as all four of his friends moved out of the driveway.

The group waved to the Connor's, Marcus and his mother waving back while Malcom backed up from the curb.

June sighed as she watched them drive off, getting sympathetic glances from the threesome around her. No sooner had her friends left had her bracelet started beeping. She clenched her jaw and waited for the Connor's' car to drive off from the horizon at a snail's pace, then after checking to see if the coast was clear, sprinted into the nearest dense enclosure.

He heard her grumble something about a goblin as she made her way back in the direction of her house.

From all the complaining she did, Taylor assumed they both preferred the non-magical world over the magical; it was just too hectic. And oblivious beings were easier to get along with, nobody trying to zap each other, or take over the world unless they were in a corporate business. Mortals had it easy; never needing to worry about taking a place in a literally godlike community, proving your worth by exceeding your lesser half or disproving your past. Living amongst these guys, June was pretty lucky…


End file.
